UnderSwap Sans X UnderFell Sans- Coffee (Undertale Fanfiction!)
by Emberglade
Summary: *Discontinued* UnderFell Sans knows how UnderSwap Sans feels about him, but in fear of being rejected by everyone he loves, he doesn't tell him about his returned feelings. When things get to difficult, will he run away or face his problems?
1. Chapter 1

Undertale fanfiction

UnderSwap Sans X UnderFell Sans

 **A/N: Me and my bff have a ship where we literally put Swap sans and Fell sans in a relationship, so I APOLOGIZE IF THIS IS WEIRD. We love it. Introducing: Coffee. XD I don't know much about the AU sans, so I apology! Since I wasn't sure how to distinguish them all, if I think It's hard to tell which AU sans it is, we shall call them as followed: Fell, Swap, Galaxy, Gaster, and Sans! I'll explain more in authors note at the bottom!**

Fell looked at himself again in the mirror, assessing himself carefully. He smiled at his reflection, turning around to see if he looked okay from behind. When he was satisfied with his look, he walked down out of the house to his car. He opened the door and hopped in, the leather hot. He revved up the engine and pulled out of the driveway.

Fell let his mind take on many angles as he drove to the Starbucks. He felt his bone go a bright red tint when his brain decided to be an asshole and go strait to the point. Swap liked him. Shaking his head, Fell gripped the wheel tighter, trying to focus on not running a red light. He kept his eye sockets on the road to the best of his ability, but he couldn't help but think about it.

His phone buzzed, and being the responsible monster he was, Fell checked his texts while driving. One text from Swap.

-Can't wait to see u there! :3

Fell felt himself go a shade redder. He swiped his thumb across the keypad quickly.

-Same. If I'm late order for me, k?

-Sure. Wat chu want?

-Black coffee

-KK

Turning the corner, Fell tried to wait patiently at the red light, tapping his bone fingers on the wheel in impatience. He wanted to get there as soon as possible. It hadn't been that long ago, though, when Swap annoyed the shit out of him. That was before the ever so fateful night when he had walked to the park with Galaxy and passed a muttering Swap. He hadn't noticed them there and continued to speak aloud, and it took the other two a while to realize he was reading aloud as he wrote. In his diary. It was awkward, especially when Galaxy made a face of either confusion, disappointment, or disgust. Maybe all three?

Fell himself was probably a bright red at that moment, but it's hard to tell when all you can focus on is another person, or monster. He had fallen pretty far in love with Swap at that point, but he absolutely refused to admit it, out of fear of disappointing Galaxy or anybody else.

The light finally changed to green and he continued to move on to the Coffee place excitedly. The barrier of fear of letting others down didn't prevent him from secretly loving... well... himself. Wow, narcissist much? He pulled into the parking lot and hopped out of his car. While the skeleton walked up to the double doors of the Starbucks, he tried to compose himself and calm his blush. Looking around, he scoped for the other skeletal monster, whom he found in a seat to the back, writing in a journal, head rested on his hand. He looked so peaceful that Fell almost didn't want to go bother him, yet he still did.

He walked over slowly, trying to give Swap the chance to put the book away. He didn't want to embarrass the bugger. Unfortunately, the other didn't notice him until he was within seeing distance of the book. "Hey." Flopping down across from him, Fell grinned. He pretended to ignore the book and looked out the window at the bright sunlight pouring through. "Ugh, too bright outside." He flashed another smile at Swap.

Swap turned a bright blue and shoved the book down next to him on the squishy seat. "Y-Yeah!" He nodded to emphasize his point. Fell suppressed a laugh. God damn Swap was adorable when he got embarrassed like that.

"Anyways, you already order?" he looked around at the Cafe itself. Very few people or monsters were there, which may be a good thing. He rested his head on his hand.

"Y- Yeah. I got you black, like you asked. I- I got a milk!" He smiled at the other across him, a beam of sunshine to Fell, though he could never admit it. He closed his eyes to block out the light, from both Swap and the window.

"Good. We can't have another one of those incidents, can we?" Fell peeked one of his eyes open and raised and eyebrow- bone?- playfully. Swap turned even bluer.

He played with his gloves and looked down at the table. "N- Nope! No more caffeine for me!" He laughed weakly, obviously holding in many emotions. His blue face stared at his lap, which only made Fell turn a small shade of pink.

"Hello, boys. Coffee." A waitress set the drinks in front of them and walked off to go take another costumers order.

Fell immediately grabs the cup and downs a large gulp. Fuck cream and shit, he needed a distraction. Swap took a more tentative sip of his milk, looking at the ground still. "S-So you want to head to the park after this?" He looked up and smiled brightly. Gah, more beautiful sunshine.

"Sure, sounds cool." Another gulp of coffee. He tried to keep his cool, but Fell was never very good at getting it back once he had lost it. He stared into the black depths of his cup, trying to avoid all eye contact.

"So did you read that book yet?" Swap tried to divert the attention from the awkwardness of that situation, which thank god it worked.

"Oh, yeah! It was pretty good, I- I mean, for a book." Fell laughed.

"I knew you would like it!" Swap beamed again, taking a large chug from his milk. He lowered the glass and stared at Fell as he burst out laughing, covering his face with his jacket sleeve.

"Y- You have a mustache." He snorted.

"W- What!" Swap grabbed some napkins frantically and wiped his bone, setting them on the table when he was done. "That's awkward." He let Fell finish laughing before speaking up again. "Thanks, though." He smiled.

"Anytime, you goof." Fell uncovered his face, red from laughing. He took another drink from his coffee, finishing it off with a smile. "You ready?"

Swap nodded, finished off his milk, and left his tip on the table before grabbing his journal and standing up. "Onwards!"

Fell just smiled as the two skeletons walked into the fresh morning air, having it sting their bones. "Geez! I forgot my coat." Swap groaned with annoyance at himself.

Fell looked at him. Swap was gripping his arms, looking quite irritated. He thought for a moment before taking his own coat of and handing it awkwardly to Swap. He looked away and scratched the back of his neck, blushing furiously. He had a long sleeved undershirt, so the cold was no problem. "H-Here. I don't need it. And you never dress appropriately."

The coat was taken from his hands, but he still didn't dare look at Swap in case he was looking at him as well. He knew he was red as shit.

"Thanks. Hm! This fits pretty well!" Fell heard some rustling as his other self put on the coat. "Sleeves are a little long..."

Composing himself, Fell looked at Swap, swearing that if he blushed, he'd punch himself. Swap fit in it pretty well, although his hands barely poked out from the sleeves, and his face was buried in the fluffy rim of his hood. "You wear it well, kid." He muttered. "Anyways, we were going somewhere?" He smiled.

"Oh yeah!" Swap started skipping in the direction of the park, humming to himself. Fell fell behind, watching the other enjoy life. He couldn't help but get red at the thought of the other wearing his jacket. It was almost like he was hugging him. A comforting thought. He flushed even harder.

"You okay? You're not cold, are you?" a curious Swap poked his head up from out of nowhere, causing Fell to almost collide their faces. He stopped walking.

"I'm fine!" He attempted to smile reassuringly. He failed.

"You lie." Swap poked his cheekbone, making an angry face. He did, although, move out of the way so that they could keep walking.

"W-Why wouldn't I be fine? What makes you think I'm not?" He looked away at the road, watching the cars pass him by. Suppressing the urge to blush, he turned back to Swap. He was not successful.

"You're red as a tomato." Swap observed his face carefully. "Possibly more." He grinned. "What is iiiiiiit?"

"N- Nothing!" He looked back at the street. "I was just thinking..."

"'Bout what?"

"Y... Yogurt?" Fell inwardly cringed and hoped he could get by on whatever the hell that was.

"Gross dude. Yogurt is gross." Swap made a disgusted face and stuck his tongue out at Fell. Fell laughed and hoped he would let it go.

Fell attempted to salvage whatever cool composure he had and show it on his face, so he tried to make his blush go away. It eventually did and he was left with the want to bite his own tongue off in frustration. He attempted to smile at all of Swap's jokes, and he did try to listen, but he couldn't really.

He was to focused on Swap himself. He looked at the other out of the corner of his eye, a large blush threatening to reform. By the time they actually reached the park he was ready to punch himself in the face.

"I wanna go play on the spinney thing!" Swap grabbed Fell's arm and pulled him along to the merry go round.

"No! Not the spinney thing!" Groaned Fell in fake agony.

"You can sit on that bench then!" Swap pointed to a bench that sat nearby, just within talking distance. Fell obediently sat down and watched Swap spin on the merry go round like an idiot. He felt a little chuckle rise up as he watched the child-like him spin over and over again. "THIS IS THE GREATEST."

"Don't fall!" He leaned back and took in the situation. He was at the park, with the idiot he loved that also just happened to be himself. He was watching this other him spin around on a merry go round, screaming with joy, and this him also wore his jacket. God damn, he must be insane. Fell raised a hand and rubbed his forehead.

"Whew!" A sweaty Swap flopped down next to him, panting slightly. "You okay? Do you have a headache? Or a fever?" He looked over at Fell, who just forced a weak smile.

"Nah, I'm good. What 'ya doing? Ready to go back?" He laughed.

"Nope! You just didn't look good so..."

"Thanks, but I'm fine, really!" he smiled again. He hated to worry Swap, but he couldn't exactly go: 'Hey me. I fucking love you.' now could he?

"...Gotta go. I had fun! Bye." Fell looked up. He had been to lost in his own thoughts to notice Swap was leaving.

"Hm? O- Okay! Bye, love you!" He stood up and smiled at Swap, not even noticing what he had said until Swap froze up. Shit! Shit shit shit shit shit!

"Uh... Oh shit." And with that, Fell the genius decided to turn tail and run the fuck away. Without his jacket, mind you.

Fell leaned over his steering wheel, in his driveway. He looked at his hands. Not only did he feel empty without his jacket, but he also decided running away was going to solve the problem and not make things worse. Maybe he could blow it off as an 'I love you because you are me' thing, although he highly doubted he could. His phone buzzed in his pocket. He pulled it out, not really even needing to check the caller ID. It was going to be Swap. He let out a sigh and answered the phone.

"H- Hey..." He muttered.

"Hey... You left your jacket with me. Can I come by later to drop it off?"

"Y- Yeah..." He let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. "See you then. Text me the time, I guess..." he shut off the phone and tossed it in the passengers seat. He looked up at the sky, feeling stupid. "This is a stupid thing to get worked up over, Fell. You know that." he muttered to himself. He sat up and grabbed his phone, got out of the car and went inside. Sitting on the couch he turned his phone onto full volume and lay there, scrolling through some random music before settling on his favorite and closing his eyes, phone on the coffee table, which was covered in books, papers, and like, ten coffee mugs. He stared off into space, eyes half opened, wondering what he was going to say. Maybe he could play it off? But he wasn't that mean. You can't get his heart up like that, and then just say nope.

He sighed and rolled over so he was looking at the back of the couch, curling into a fetal position. After a few minutes of curling up, he got bored, so he went to the kitchen to make some coffee. He waited by the kettle while it heated up the water and poured it into his mix of coffee powder and cold water. He stirred it until it was mixed and took a huge chug, not caring if he burned his tongue. "I fucking hate everything," He murmured to himself.

"That's no surprise." Fell jumped and turned around. Swap was standing there, balancing himself on one hand on the kitchen counter. He looked hurt. Really hurt. FUUUUCK.

"W- When did you-?" Flustered, Fell put his coffee on the counter.

"You left the front door open, stupid." Swap laughed and placed a hand on his forehead. "Here." He tossed the jacket under his arm at Fell with a grin. He caught it.

"Thanks." He set the jacket on a chair by the table nearby. "Anyways... uh..." he scratched the back of his neck, looking at the yellow tiles of his kitchen.

"Why did you run away?" Fell jumped. He didn't want to confront the problem at hand, but it looked like he had to...

He sighed and leaned over the counter, cradling his skull in his hands. "Because I'm a fucking idiot." He breathed out into his boney fingers. "I run away from problems I don't want to confront." he looked back at Swap, whom was looking at him with both empathy and sadness, but something else. Something hidden under some restraint in his eyes.

"Let's just forget it." Fell raised himself and picked up his coffee, taking a sip. "I'm sorry." He looked away from his other, face red.

"I don't want to." Fell turned around to look at Swap, whom was fiddling with his gloves again, looking at the ground with a blue face. "I don't w- want to forget you said that."

Fell grinned a little. "Neither do I..." He looked back at his coffee mug, which his hands were gripping tightly. "But we kinda have to."

"Why?"

Fell chuckled a little. Swap didn't see it. God how lucky he was. "We're the same person, stupid."

"No we aren't." Fell looked up, surprised. "We're completely different. Just because we all share the exact same genes or whatever doesn't mean were the same person."

"We're both Sans." Fell pointed out. He didn't know why he was trying to keep him away. Was he really that scared of being shunned?

"No. We're both extensions to a sort." Swap smiled at him, looking up. "And even if we are the same person, what's wrong with a little narcissism?"

Fell laughed quietly. "I don't know, bud. This could end bad..." He looked at the ceiling.

"What about the good times in between?"

"Heh. Yeah, maybe." He looked back down at Swap, who was furiously blue. "But still." He sighed.

"I'm gonna go. W- We need to sleep on this... See you later." Swap turned around and left. Fell stood there at the kitchen counter with a cold cup of coffee, waiting there long after he heard the front door close. He turned to his jacket and picked it up. Something was pressed inside one of the inner pockets.

Fell pulled it out. It was a small journal. It was Swap's diary.

 **A/N: HOLY FUCK. OMG. OKAY. OKAY OKAY. OKAY. OKAY. OKAY OKAY OKAY. Yes, so lemme just show you the undertale Au's or Sans:**

 **Swap: A more innocent and childlike Sans. Very hyper.**

 **Fell: Bad ass dude with and attitude XD**

 **Galaxy: Like, outer Space sans. His AU is like, centered in outer space or something.**

 **Gaster: I have no idea. I may not use him in this fic, but I'm gonna put him here just in case**

 **Sans: Come on. Do you even Undertale? Sans is the sexiest of all living things! * NYEH ***

 **I would post pictures but I don't want any artists to get mad or something, so just look them up yourselves please!**

 **Thanks for reading. I hope they aren't too OOC!**


	2. Chapter 2

UnderSwap Sans X UnderFell Sans

Coffee

CHAPTER TWO

 **A/N: Ahhh! Chapter two so soon? I feel so awesome XD**

 **This is centered around Sans. F Papyrus**

Swap walked down the driveway, taking one last glance at Fell's house before moving on to his car. He let out a held in breath, not really wanting to leave the other alone just yet, but he had made the right decision. This was all going much to fast for either of the skeletons. He smiled at his own patience.

He opened the door to his beat up old truck and clambered in, ready to drive home and wallow in emotions for a few hours, as that was all he could ever find himself doing. Swap looked out the window, turning the car on. He sat in Fell's driveway for what seemed to be an eternity, until he pulled himself together and began to drive on with a contemplative face.

By the time he was home he had thought over everything that had happened to him since he had met Fell. Damn it was pretty great to live, if it meant he was anywhere near the other monster. He had pretty much fallen in love since he first met the amazing Fell. Sans had introduced them. Sans pretty much introduced everybody to everybody. It was pretty great at some points, but at others was a pain... Like at that moment it was a mix of the both.

He smiled to himself and stepped out of his now turned off car, and into his apartment. Unlike Fell, he liked the close compactness of many people and monsters living together. It gave him some security. He opened the black painted door and stepped into the cinnamon scented room, grinning madly. He loved cinnamon. With a swift slam of his door, Swap walked over his couch and flopped down, hugging his knees to his chest. He liked the feeling of hiding his vulnerability with his body, like he was covering up his soul. He did that a lot, like a self comfort, but only when he was alone, because showing such weakness around others wasn't his thing. He decided to try to think about anything but the man he had left behind, and found he couldn't, because his brain was an unbelievable butt. He smiled.

He really did like Fell, well most of Fell. He could do without the swearing. But he liked Fell's rashness, and the way he always spoke his mind, weather you would like it or not. He thought of how Fell always managed to embarrass himself to the point of getting red and looking away. Swap pretended not to notice when Fell did this, because he tried not to embarrass him. He was a good guy, no matter how mean or brittle he could be, or how cruel he sounded at times. Swap really did like Fell, he did. But what he couldn't get past was the fact that Fell saw everything wrong with them. Being together, at least. Well, he could understand why, but it still bothered him, even if Fell was willing to get past it.

Maybe it was just Swap being stubborn, he couldn't be sure. He wondered what the other was thinking at that moment. Maybe what a jerk he was being. That made Swap very concerned. He tried to always see things from the more aggressive males perspective, but found it pretty hard, being a more relaxed person- or monster.

Swap stood up and looked around, searching for the journal he had at the coffee shop. He made a confused face when it showed to no avail. Did he leave it at the shop? Hopefully not, as that would be a cow poop and a half. He walked out of his home and turned around, locking the door behind him. He would check his car, and if it wasn't there, he would go back to the Starbucks, as that was the only place he would have left it, because he was pretty sure he put it in Fell's jacket pocket.

He looked around the seats for a little before coming to the conclusion that he had left it behind. With a groan he got into his car and started on his way back to Starbucks. When he arrived he ran in and walked up to the counter, slightly panicked. He cherished that book, and if someone were to read it.. Well that would suck. He smiled at the lady behind the counter. "E- Excuse me. I think I left something here. A little red leather notebook, about this big?" He tried to smile. "Has anyone brought one up?"

The lady behind the desk, a dog-like monster, shook her head. "Not that I know of, and I've been here all day!" She smiled back at him with less fakeness.

He sighed. "Well thanks anyway." He turned back to the door and walked out into the parking lot, less cold than it was before. He looked around there, searching for a small splash of red. Nothing. With a grunt of fear and annoyance he walked along the path Fell and he had taken to get to the park, eyes wide in search. When he found nothing he checked the park, and still nothing. Then he remembered. He had left his book in Fell's jacket. There was no other explanation. He began to panic even more, and quickly pulled out his phone.

-Fell! I think I left my notebook in your jacket. Coming over soon.

Another reply came instantly.

-You did. I have it on the kitchen table. Don't worry, I didn't read it. Was gonna give it to you tomorrow.

-OH THANK GOD. I'll be over in ten

Swap let out a huge sigh of relief and ran back to his car, getting in and setting off for Fell's house. He wanted that book back. He trusted Fell to not have read it, so that was another good thing. Anyone else probably would have. Another reason he loved Fell. He smiled at his train of thought as he pulled into the driveway and got out of his car.

The front door opened and Fell stepped into the sunlight. He smiled and held up the notebook, wincing at the brightness of the outdoors. Swap let out a sigh of relief as Fell walked over to him. "Ugh! I was so worried somebody else had it. You're a lifesaver." he beamed and was about to turn back to his car when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Hm?" He looked back at Fell, whom was a bright red. He looked to the side, avoiding eye contact.

"W- Well..." He looked away. "Never mind... See you." his hand dropped from his shoulder and rested at his sides, the skeleton looking away. Swap smiled a little, the sides of his mouth turning upwards.

"You're red." he giggled, turning lightly blue. "It's cute."

Turning a deeper shade of red, Fell looked at Swap, his eyes wide. "D- Don't look at me like that!" In an attempt to hide himself, he covered his face with his hands.

Swap laughed. "Why not?" He looked down at the little book in his hands, and decided to toss it in the car.

"S- So..." Fell looked less red and more of a pink shade tinted his cheekbones. "W- What are you up to?" He was obviously trying to pretend that the conversation that had played only a few hours ago never did.

"I was going to go home and just... I dunno?" He thought about it. What had he been planning to do? Something about moping, which didn't really seem like something he wanted to tell Fell, considering the situation.

"Oh. Okay then, uh..." Fell played with the rim of his hoodie, looking at the fluff with much more interest than necessary.

"Want to go to the park?" Swap took himself by surprise by asking this question. He looked away, wondering why he had no self control. "I- I mean-"

"Why the fuck not?" Fell stretched his arms. "Let me get my shoes on." He turned around and walked back inside, leaving Swap there to contemplate life and the universe. Or that's what it felt like. When a few minutes had passed, Fell came back outside, now in shoes, and walked to stand beside Swap, hands in his jacket pockets, eyes searching for some sort of okay.

Swap decided to stay silent and just start walking in the direction. He had no idea, actually, why they always went to the park to hang out. Usually Fell suggested they go there, so maybe after whatever was going on was all blown over, he would ask. If he was still talking to Fell.

They walked in silence for what seemed an eternity, both looking off in separate directions and Swap thinking of whatever decided to jump out at him from behind the rocks in his mind. After a while, he decided to ask the bitter question burning on the tip of his tongue. "Why do you care?" he looked at the ground, watching his feet move in a rhythm that he wanted to get lost in, and just forget of be forgotten.

Fell let out a heavy breath, causing Swap to look at him confusedly. He was staring at the ground in front of him with such a sad, forlorn expression, as if he couldn't bring himself to answer that question. He knew exactly what Swap meant. "I'm afraid."

"W- What?" Was he afraid of Swap? O- Or maybe he was afraid of himself. Swap could have hugged him, told him that there was nothing to be scared of, but he didn't. He just looked confused.

"I'm afraid of letting everyone down. I'm afraid of everyone judging me or making fun of me. I'm mostly afraid of hurting you." He stared at the ground, light pink tears managing to break themselves away from whatever self-restraint the other had. "I'm afraid I'm going to go and fuck everything up, because I always manage to." He raised a hand and wiped his face off with his jacket sleeve, leaving little dark smudges of tears on the deep red fabric.

Swap felt himself choking up, his own eyes burning with the threat of tears. "H- Hey." He reached an arm over and pulled it around Fell's shoulders, feeling his face burn up. "You don't need to be-" He cut himself off, looking down and the head resting itself a little under his shoulder, leading to many tears being released in quick succession, following many sobs. He squeezed a little tighter. "You don't have to be scared..." He smiled.

"I- I- I..." Fell was choking on his words, trying to force down all the emotions he was pouring out, but not being very successful. His hands were stuck to doing nothing but gripping Swap's shirt, squeezing tightly. "But why am I?" Swap stopped at the park entrance. The sun was setting, and all the children seemed to be gone, although there was a teenage cat monster smoking by a tree, but she didn't really seem to care, and she had some head phones in. Reluctantly, Swap pulled Fell off of him and looked him in the eyes, gripping his shoulders so he couldn't run away, or vanish into thin air.

"Because you care." Fell looked confused, a few more tears running down his red face, and onto the ground. "You care what they think and you let that care eat you up inside until you're holding on to all these feelings that lead to you being over emotional, meaning that the slightest tip is going to push you over and make you explode. You let that care become fear, a fear you can't get rid of." Through this entire thing, Fell was shaking and sobbing, although the tears were slowing down ever so slightly.

Swap smiled. "And you don't have to do that. To care about what they think, or to hold in your emotions. You don't need to be so stoic and feeling-less." He gripped Fell's shoulders.

Fell looked a little shocked, and Swap was afraid he had gotten it all wrong, and he had insulted him. With another shake, Fell began to speak in an almost whisper. "Oh my god. My fucking god. You're so right... You have no idea how right you are." Fell looked back into his eyes, fresh tears pouring out. He reached a hand up from where they had been laying limply at his sides and pressed it onto the side of Swap's face. He placed his other hand on Swap's shoulder and leaned in, pressing his skull against the others breastplate, his body shaking as he was wracked with sobs. All Swap could do was press his hands on Fell's back and try to soothe him by just being there, not talking and letting him pour it out.

"G- God damn it." Fell stepped back and wiped his tears away with his jacket again, sniffling. He looked at Swap with wide eyes. "You know me to fucking well, dude." He smiled weakly. Swap could only smile back and open his arms, letting Fell fall back into them, sighing as he felt the warm traps squeeze him.

"Ah, but that is a good thing." He patted the back of the other skeleton, whom was still shaking. "Is it not?"

Fell shook his head and pressed closer to Swap, whom could feel his non-existent heart thudding in his chest. He was turning a dark shade of blue, smiling at the other. With one last squeeze he let go of Fell and looked at his face, red and tear streaked, twisted into a ridiculous grin. He grabbed Swap's hand and turned around, pulling him into the park. The cat monster looked up at them and smiled a little before going back to her phone, tossing her cigarette bud on the ground and stomping on it.

"F- Fell?" He blushed harder. "W- Where?"

"Swings." Fell squeezed his hand tighter and walked faster, making Swap giggle a little. They stopped at the swings, which sat in the middle of the park, a little to the west of the play structure. Fell let go of Swap's hand nervously and looked away, sitting on one of the swings. Swap sat on the one next to him and smiled, still blushing. He gripped the rusty chains and pushed himself off the ground, pushing his legs in and out slightly to get a rhythm, but trying not to go to high so he could still have a normal conversation with Fell. Well, if you considered their conversation normal.

Fell was smiling and looking at his shoes, kicking at the bark chips below him. "Hey Swap?"

"Mm?" He stopped swinging slowly to look at Fell, whom was still red.

"I- I really like you, you know that right?" He looked up at Swap, whom was smiling like he was insane.

Grinning back, Swap nodded. "I know. I- I guess you know I like you too then?" He looked up at the sky, which was melting from blue to pink, with a few clouds dotting it's vast expanse. He felt something grip his hand on the chains.

"Yeah." Fell let out a contented sigh, his hand squeezing tighter. Swap felt his hand tingle. In fact his hold body was tingling. He felt like he could stay like that forever, just the two of them staying silent, letting everything go. He looked over at Fell, jumping when he was already staring in his direction. "I- I..." He smiled lightly. "I think I love you."

Fell seemed to freeze with a stupid grin on his face, hand gripping his even tighter. "Fuck yeah you do." He laughed.

Smiling, Swap let go of the chain and held Fell's hand properly, the two of them looking at the sky. Swap could almost feel himself melting into a sea of euphoria. He look at the sky with a thoughtful look.

"A- And I think I love you too." Fell squeezed his hand quickly. Swap gave him one back. He smiled, looking at the ground beneath him. "And that right there is exactly why."

"Mm?" He looked up, surprised, feeling his face flush even deeper, which really didn't seem possible at this point. "W- What is it?"

"You're so happy almost all the time. It's like nothing can bring you down. I... I wish I could be like that." He smiled sadly.

Swap looked back at him with a sad expression. "But you don't have to be. If you could just look for some support... Some of us are willing to give it, you know."

"I- I don't know if I'm willing to receive it." He looked back up at Swap with more tears. He felt himself shake a little at the sight.

"You don't know unless you try." He gave a supportive squeeze to the others hand. "You just have to let someone."

Fell smiled, tears running down his face. He stood up and knelt in front of Swap as he sat on the swing, grabbing him into a hug. He sobbed into the others shoulder, tears falling fast, warm as they seeped through his shirt. "I fucking love you."

 **A/N: AH OMG. I had so much trouble not slamming my face into my keyboard as I wrote this so cuteeeeeeeeeeee**

 **My friend suggested I tell you guys what the AU's are, even tho you can look them up yourselves. (I AM SO LAZY OMG) Maybe next time when I haven't been sitting at the computer all day TO GET THIS SHIT DONE FOR HER. Literally she killed sans (Don't ask) and said finish the chapter or this happens again. I was scared so I wrote... Anyways thanks for reading this SINFUL FANFICTION!**


	3. Chapter 3

UnderFell Sans X UnderSwap Sans

Chapter three!

 **A/N: I know, I know. UnderSwap is called Swaptale and the ship name is Salt. I KNOW. I just like the ship name I have now! And I like calling it UnderSwap! So poop you! :3**

 **Anyways, have some more fluff. Like a lot. * It starts raining sheep * Enjoy! Also Guest, you reviewed asking if this was based off the UnderTime AU. I assume that is UnderTale and Adventure Time combined? If so WHY DID I NOT KNOW OF THIS? It's not based off that, BUT IT SOUNDS SO GREAT!**

Fell stood up from the embrace after what seemed like forever, although he was reluctant. He smiled down on Swap, wiping a few more tears from his eyes. Damn, if he cried any more he would run out of tears. He looked at the other, hands resting on his shoulders. "Heh. I- I think it's a little to late..." He removed his hands from Swap's shoulders and looked awkwardly away.

The air moved in front of him as Swap stood up, looping his arm around Fell's with a laugh. "Then we should be getting back, hmm?" Fell peeked out of the corner of his eye at Swap, whom was grinning like a maniac, which made sense, considering he was. He was the only person- or monster- to actually like him, which was insane. At least that was his perspective of it. He smirked, and began to walk off, tugging Swap along with him.

The walked back out of the entrance, the cat girl gone at that point. Swap looked to the side, his faint blue deepening. "H- Hey Fell... Well..." He looked down, a smile playing on his face. "I was wondering. D- Does this mean w- we're together?" his grip on Fell's jacket sleeve tightened, making him blush.

"I- I- I think so. D- Do you want it to?" He scratched the back of his neck, face red. He wasn't very good at relationships in general, being the shut-in, overly rash person he was.

"Yeah... I- I think I do." He squeezed a little tighter, a big grin playing on his features at this point. But that grin turned to a frown when his eyelids drooped. "Nyeh. Sleepy..."

"Whoa, whoa." Stay awake at least till we get there, bud!" Fell tried to prop Swap up on his arm, but not being very successful. "Ugh, dude! You're ridiculous." he looked down at the droopy skeleton on his arms.

"I- I can do it! The magnificent Swap will succeed! I can drive home!" Swap weakly thrusted a fist in the air. A very unconvincing fist.

"Nope. You're staying at my place tonight. U- Unless you want me to drive you home. But you on the road right now is out of the question." He firmly demanded, genuinely concerned for the others life and safety, a strange feeling to say the least. Sort of... protective.

"Mm. C- Can I just stay over? I don't want to bother you..." Swap yawned as the two walked up the driveway, Fell grinning.

"Sure you can. I'll take the couch. I don't have any guest bed... so..." He pulled the now half-asleep other along the long hallway that connected the bathroom and bedroom to the kitchen and living room. He opened the door to his own room, which smelled strongly of coffee and was a disastrous mess. Kicking aside a pair of shorts, he watched a sleepy Swap pull himself into the bed, tugging the red blankets around himself, only bothering to pull off his shoes.

"T- Thanks..." and with that the other monster let himself slip into a deep sleep, snoring lightly. Fell chuckled quietly and smoothed his hand over the top of Swap's head before standing up and quietly walking out of the room. He smiled as he went back to the living room, sighing in contentedness. He was fucking dating himself. That was pretty awesome... and insane. He flopped down on the couch, not really bothering to do anything but toss off his shoes and pull out his phone. Deciding to just go into some more music, he scrounged around for his headphones and put them in. He replayed the song from before and lay down, letting the events of the day catch up with him and make him pretty much a red, hot sleepy mess. He closed his eyes, head pressed on one of his arms, and curled into a fetal ball.

It wasn't long before he was asleep, dreaming of something just out of reach.

Fell woke up to something so dark and evil smelling. He sat up and blinked groggily. Why did his back hurt so much? He looked around, trying to process the information. He was on the couch, and that smell was definitely coffee. Oh right. He was on the couch because Swap had spent the night over... and then the coffee. Grunting, he stood up and peeked his head around the wall separating the two rooms. Swap stood with his back to him, standing by the kettle, humming to himself. With a spark of mischief, Fell snuck up behind Swap and grabbed him around the shoulders in a hug, causing himself to instantly blush.

"EH! O- Oh, it's just you. Don't scare me like that!" Swap patted his head and pulled the mug next to him into sight. "Off."

"Aww... but scaring is what I'm good at. Along with other things..." He chuckled and took the mug, pulling himself off of the other reluctantly. With a grunt of approval, he took a sip.

"Pfft. Whatever. Anyways, good morning." Swap leaned against the counter next to him, smiling.

"Mornings are never good." Fell groaned and drank more coffee, trying to wake himself up.

"Not if you don't make them!" Swap looked at the clock above the never used oven. "I should head out. See you later?"

"Sure. Heading over to Galaxy's soon, though." He set his mug down on the counter, yawning. Swap nodded.

"I need to go... I- I had fun though." Swap flushed and looked away, grinning. He leaned to the side a little and squeezed around his shoulders.

"Later." he straitened himself and walked off in search of his shoes. Fell blushed and looked down at his own bare feet. He truly did have plans with Galaxy, but now all he wanted to do was stay there with Swap. He made him feel... happy. Well, happier than he was ever going to be. It was weird. The front door slammed shut and he was left alone with his thoughts and a cup of coffee.

With some contemplation, he set the now empty mug down and put his shoes on, deciding he needed to get out anyways.

The morning air was cold and biting, although he really didn't mind. He looked out at the street, which was lined with a thin frost. His breath visible, Fell looked around with a bored expression. Maybe he would walk over to Galaxy's? With an affirmative nod, he began to walk, not really minding the cold because of his train of thoughts. He was with Swap now, and that made him pretty ecstatic. He smiled. But there was something. Something biting in the back of his head that he couldn't figure out. It was painful, and made him want to cry, but he couldn't figure it out.

Fell shrugged off the thoughts and pulled out his phone, which was buzzing at the moment. A text from Galaxy.

-When you think you gonna get here? The movie will not wait for you if you cannot bring yourself over here soon.

Fell laughed.

-Lol, yeah, yeah. I'm on my way.

He picked up the pace, crossing a few streets to get to his destination. When he managed to arrive, the sun was high in the sky. He didn't have to even knock on the door, Galaxy was standing in the driveway, looking impatient as fuck. "Took you your sweet fucking time!" Galaxy laughed.

"Sorry, I was a little tied up." Fell attempted to wave off his tardiness unsuccessfully.

"Oh, really? Why was that?" Galaxy gestured to the door and turned around, insinuating he wanted to go inside the building.

"Meh. Nothing much. I just had someone overnight and we were talking." Shifting uncomfortably, Fell tried to find something else to talk about so he could move on from the fact he had Swap over.

"Who was she?" Galaxy threw himself onto his couch, a pile of clothes bouncing slightly next to him.

Fell chuckled lightly into his hand as he sat down. "I don't have girls over, stupid."

"Then why are you so fucking red?" Galaxy taunted, looking around himself for the remote. He stood up and started to remove some cushions on the couch to see if it had managed to wedge itself between them.

"I- I'm not red. Y- You're an ass!" Fell threw a nearby shirt at him, feeling his cheekbones heat up.

"And you are a horrific liar." Making a small noise of victory, Galaxy sat back on the now even more disheveled couch, remote in hand. "You want to start the fucking movie now?"

"Got any mustard?"

"Anything is possible, if you get up and get it yourself. If you don't, then no." Galaxy chuckled.

"Ass."

"That I am, is that I lack. How ironic, huh?" The other skeleton retorted with sarcasm.

"Shut up, you know what I mean." Sitting on the couch for a second time, Fell moved his hand to the television screen, signaling he wanted the movie to start.

-LE MOTHER FUCKING TIME SKIP-

The movie was okay, for a cheap slasher that they found in a discount shop. Mostly just blood and yelling, which was okay by Fell's standards, although he was very annoyed by the fact that Galaxy was an overcritical ass whom decided to talk the whole time about whatever was wrong with the current scene. That was usually what happened, and it was usually pretty fucking fun, plus a good distraction from your romantic issues.

When it was over, Fell was sunk so far into the cushions that he didn't really want to get up, but he still did. He stretched, attempting to pop his spine. With a satisfied yawn he picked up the now empty bottle on the floor. "I'm gonna toss this and go, m'kay?"

Galaxy groaned from his still immobile position on the couch. "No, don't leave me here alone!" He whined.

"Pfft, whatever. Sure." Fell waved his hand and threw the bottle in the trash can by the door, feeling successful when it landed inside the bin and not on the floor. "I really need to go. Swap's probably waiting back at the-" He cringed. "I- I mean..."

"You had Swap over? Seriously?" Galaxy groaned. "Ugh, you know what Swap thinks of you, yet you let the psychopath in your home?"

"Yes, I do know. And yes, I let him in my home. He's not that bad!" He was about ready to punch someone, and was sure as fuck it was gonna be Galaxy.

"Don't tell me you like that hyper son-of-a bitch?" Throwing his hands up in exasperation, Galaxy muttered some shit under his breath. "He's over-zealous, loud, brags to much, and he just has issues in the head!"

"Shut up! You barely know him, so why do you have the right to judge him?" Standing up, Fell was about to just fucking leave.

"Because he's in love with himself, and he's fucking gay! Do you ever even pay attention?" A hand landed itself on his shoulder, making Fell turn around and growl, face inches from the others.

"Exactly. You judge him for things he probably can't even control." His voice was barely audible, a low whisper. "You don't fucking know him."

Galaxy took a few steps back, obvious fear in his eyes. He put up his hands, but his eyes were still narrowed and he had a grin on his face. "Oh my lord. You fucking like him, don't you? You like yourself back? That's unbelievable! T- That's too funny!" He was bursting into laughter, hands falling limply at his sides. He was a fucking asshole.

"Do you want me to fucking kill you? I will fucking kill you if you don't shut up." Fell stepped just a little closer, prepared to crush this skeleton into itty-bitty shards. He didn't care if it was himself.

"Get out of my house. Don't even look back. Get the fuck out, you bastard."

"Gladly." Fuming, Fell turned and left, not even closing the front door behind him. He didn't have to. It was already slammed shut by the time he was outside it.

Something hot and prickly tingled in his eyes sockets and began to slide down his face. More fucking tears, oh joy! He tried to wipe them away, but they kept falling and falling until he realized they would never stop, and he was going to be stuck like this until he did something.

He was shaking at this point, hands gripping inside his pockets, he looked for a bench or a bus stop, or something he could sit on. Nothing. He was a lucky bastard, huh?

With a grunt he kept walking, in no direction in particular. His hood was pulled up over his skull, fluffy and warm, hiding him from his problems so he could cry. A few people muttered under their breath, monsters too, as he passed. Fell ignored them and let the pink tears fall down, soaking the rim of his jacket and shirt, although he didn't give it much bother. His breath was hot and short, and his hands still shook with the ferocity of an earthquake. He'd fucked up again... but did he?

He had let someone know who he was. Wasn't that like evolution as a monster? So why was he so fucked up about it? It hit him over the back of the skull like a pan. He was still scared of how others thought of him. He was afraid of them all judging him. Why was he still fucking afraid?

Fell let out a grunt of anger and gripped his fingers tighter. Why couldn't he just not care, not give any fucks like he tries to? Head spinning, he looked up. At first he didn't recognize where he was. The streets were lifeless and empty, and his eyes only found a few secluded houses. They all were in misshapen piles scattering the landscape, in no particular order or design. All of which, however, were color themed.

The only one with any color important to him was the one on the end of the block. A deep red building, with cracked walls and fading paint. It was Nap's fucking house.

Of all the monsters he knew, Napstablook was the only one whom had decided to live near his alternate versions. Instead of adapting a name, he just said call us all Napstablook. Although he thought it was weird, he didn't really like to push Nap around, so he usually just left it.

Whatever force that had drawn him to the ghosts house was now compelling him to go up to the front door and ask to come in. He pulled himself up the oak stairs that he doubted could hold his weight, as if they ever held any. Why he even thought Napstablook would be helpful in this situation, he had no idea. The guy hardly cared about anyone but himself, and he always wanted to be left alone. Maybe that was why... He just wanted to lay on the floor and complain to nobody in his own head, but just with someone there to tether him to reality.

Or maybe he was going insane. Either or, he still knocked on the front door, not really expecting an immediate answer. Napstablook was floating there, a big black mass. His headphones draped lazily around his... neck area, and he had a music player in one hand. His form was edgy and broken, as well as slightly translucent. He looked fucking tired.

"Hey, why are you here so early?" Nap squeezed his eyes shut and yawned. Fell pulled his phone out of his pocket and gave a weak laugh, face still wet and slick with tears.

"It's one in the afternoon, stupid. When did you get to bed?"

"Three. Get the fuck in here, it's too sunny outside." He groaned and turned around, pushing into the darkness that was known as his house. He lay on the armrest of the couch, head propped up by an out of place pillow.

"That explains why you just woke up." Sitting next to his head, Fell let out a heavy sigh.

"What the fuck happened to you?" Napstablook took his headphones fully off and set them on the floor, giving his full attention to the other monster. Fell appreciated the gesture.

"Fucking life happened. I- I don't want to talk about it, but we're going to say Galaxy's an asshole and a half.

"You can say that again." Closing his eyes, Napstablook grinned. "But isn't he you?"

"Yes, b- but it's different. He isn't really me, j- just a..." He tried to find the same words Swap had used, and found out he couldn't.

"Mm-hmm. Sure. Why's he an asshole?"

"Because he wont leave Swap alone or stop being so... Over critical!" He threw his arms up to emphasize his point. "Like, just shut the fuck up!"

"Sounds pretty over protective of you." Fell's head jerked to the side to look questioningly at the ghost, whom was grinning even wider. "Almost like you care."

"I- I-..." He swallowed. Here goes no shit. "I do care."

Napstablook nodded at himself. "See. Look at that. I knew you would care about someone that isn't yourself. What I didn't think is that the person you cared about **was** yourself."

"I care too much. I care about him and I care about how others think of me. I care about how I act and who I know. I'm scared, Nap. So fucking scared, but at the same time I've never been more happy."

"You're scared so you came to me? That's a bad idea." Nap laughed.

"You know why I'm here." Fell sighed. "Whatever."

"Why are you so happy?" Honestly, Napstablook should be a psychiatrist. He'd be too fucking good at asking all the right and wrong questions.

"Because... I'm fucking in love, Nap. It's amazing. But I'm so scared of how others will treat me about it that I ran away from Galaxy. He has no right to..." Fell just shrugged, letting his shoulder blades sag in defeat.

"He has no right to tell you what is good and bad." His sentence was finished.  
"Exactly."

"But you need to stop running from your problems. It's becoming one of its own. Plus, you need to tell others, especially Swap, exactly how you feel." Nap's eyes were open then, and he was staring holes into Fell. All he could to was listen as the ghost explained his life to him.

"You're right. I need to stop. But I don't want to. I want to keep running and running until I don't have any!"

"Then what's stopping you?"

Fell sat there for a moment, eyes wide. He didn't know how to reply to that question. Then he realized why he'd never run away before.

"Swap. I fucking love Swap."

 **A/N: I was going to make this longer but we're moving tomorrow and I don't really want to make this go on any longer because I have no idea how long it will take for the internet to go up in our new apartment! Wish me luck! THIS CHAPTER TOOK SO LONG LIKE WHAT EVEN. I also need to work on the MLP fanfictions I'm writing but eeeeeeh I don't feel like it. Thanks for reading and review with what you think. ALSO CHECKED THE VEIWS. ALMOST SIX HUNDRED LIKE WHAT EVEN? THANK YOU SO MUCH AAAAH. I know views aren't watches or likes, but I feel it all the same! Also I may or may not be living vicariously through Fell by giving him issues about how the world sees him and wanting to run away from everything... One of the many things wrong with me!**


	4. Chapter 4

UnderFell Sans X UnderSwap Sans

Chapter Four

 **A/N: Here, have some more of this whipped freaking fluffy cream! HERE Throws at face HAVE SOME FANFICTION! When I first wrote this chapter it didn't save and my PC died, so I had to re-write it UGH. Anyways, it came out better this way! WARNING SO MUCH SAD TIMES AHEAD!**

Napstablook was right, to a degree... Well, he hadn't proved any points, just placed some well maneuvered questions that tossed Fell in the right direction. He hadn't really thought about why he didn't just follow his primal urges and leave until Nap had asked him. But now the bigger conflict at hand decided to jump out at him. Why was he still afraid of people and monsters judging him?

"You want to know what I think?" Napstablook looked up at his face from his pillow, red... eye things narrowed, a sick grin on his face.

"What?" he probed cautiously. While he was hoping that Nap had some helpful advice, he knew that look said otherwise.

"I think you're just sexually frustrated." Nap nodded, while Fell made a face of both confusion and disgust.

"What the actual fuck? One, What does that have to do with the conversation at hand and Two, how could I be sexually frustrated?"

"One, It doesn't and Two, because you're a skeleton without anything underground." Napstablook burst into laughter, finding his jokes hilarious. Fell found them much less so.

"I- I..." Face red yet again, Fell glared at Napstablook. "Ass."

"Thank you." Napstablook straitened himself from his post at the couch and picked up his music player. He looked back at Fell. "You wanna do something? I've been cooped up inside all day."

"Because you were fucking asleep, dumb ass. Nah, I got... issues to handle. See you some other time though."

"Tomorrow, possibly? Everyone else I know is busy or stupid." Nap laughed and set his music player on his computer desk.

"I have work. Ugh."

"So true. Okay then, see you soon. Seriously, though, text me later." He grinned again.

Fell was walking to the door at this point, but he turned to look back at the other with a weak smile. "Yeah, sure. Thanks a lot, man. You really know how to help with my problems." This wasn't the first time he had come to Nap with a shit ton of responsibility and problems. He had to do it all the time. This was the first time it had involved his otherwise non-existent love life.

"You know me, always here to either ignore you, or make you face your fucking problems." Fell closed the front door and let out a heavy breath, eye sockets(?) closed.

"Jesus almighty Christ..." He rubbed his forehead. Life was just a big ball of stress and he needed to calm the fuck down. First on his list of horrible things he had to do for the overall good was tell Swap what had happened between him and Galaxy. He pulled out his phone and sent a text.

-Hey I need to talk to you, super important.

He walked down the block, going back the way he came. Tired at this point, even though it was almost three in the afternoon, he nearly missed the ring tone playing in his pocket. When he did, however, he pulled out his phone and answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey Fell! What's up?" It was Swap, cheerfulness and enjoyment playing on his tongue. He didn't like the fakeness on it. Swap knew something was wrong and he was just trying to not seem worried.

"Hey." His voice was hoarse, more than usual even. He tried to sound like he had his situations under control, which at the moment he obviously didn't.

"What's wrong? Y- You texted me, but I wasn't paying attention. I- I was busy..." He sounded strange, like he was on the verge of tears. His overprotective side taking over, he jumped onto that voice and tried to figure out the problem, forgetting his own.

"What the fuck happened to you? You sound like shit." His step slowing down, Fell stopped by a tree to take a break and talk more normally. Genuine concern, something he only ever felt for Papyrus, burned in his stomach... well if he had one. It was a weird feeling, something he never liked, unlike love.

"N- Nothing! I don't know what you're talking about! I'm absolutely fine, Fell!" Ah, the sounds of denial, something he heard often in others voices. This denial seemed to be shielding something, though. More than ever, Swap's voice was high, and it kept cracking. Something was clearly wrong, and Fell didn't like it at all. He pushed farther.

"Something's obviously wrong. What happened?" He didn't want Swap to be unhappy, maybe only because it made him unhappy and he had enough issues to worry about that weren't this guys.

"I don't want to talk about it." He sounded angry now, like he was either irritated with whatever had bothered him before or because of Fell's pushing at his clearly sore wound. Fell felt his gut turn over.

"T- That's..." He felt his voice tighten. He needed to know what was wrong, but he was afraid he was pushing too hard. He had forgotten his problems.

"It's Galaxy." Swap growled lowly, something he never expected. Then his problems came running back to smack him in the back of the skull. Galaxy is an asshole confirmed. It was one thing to piss him off, but it was another to go and fuck with people he cared about. He rarely cared about people.

"What the fuck did he do this time?" He was ready to punch something, most likely Galaxy when he got his hands on him.

"H- He just dropped by! Nothing t- to big. He just said some- ow!" Fell stopped breathing. He stopped moving, stopped talking, stopped functioning. He felt his free hand clench in his jacket pocket.

"Swap. What the fuck happened? Don't you dare lie to me." He heard shuddering breath on the other end. Swap was hurt. Swap was fucking hurt and he had a pretty good idea of who had done it.

"I- I..." Swap started sobbing into the receiver, a sound that pretty much broke Fell's heart into itty-bitty pieces. Somebody had fucked with Swap, made him hurt, and made him cry. A bitch was going to die tonight.

"I'm coming over. If you're at home."

"I- I'm here." More sobbing. Oh fuck someone was going to pay. Galaxy was going to get every bone that made up his body broken tonight.

He started running, as fast as he could. He shoved his phone in his pocket carelessly, only wanting to get to Swap as soon as he possibly could. Heart thudding, he wasn't sure how fast he could get there, especially since Swap lived in the city, so he had to run through swarms of monsters and humans. He shoved other people aside, ignoring their curses and shouts. His only thoughts were on Swap, and how scared he was. How fucking scared he was. If Swap was seriously injured, Galaxy was going to pay for it.

By the time he had made it to Swap's apartment complex, he was out of breath, but he didn't stop running, not until he was at the stairs that led to Swap's second floor room. Carefully, almost reluctantly, he made his way up the concrete steps. He didn't want to find a hurt Swap, he just wanted shit to go back to the way it was.

The door to Swap's place was slightly ajar, making his gut twist over more. He pushed it open slowly to find a Swap laying crumpled on his living room carpet, one hand on the back of his head and the other on his floor. He was sobbing and shaking. Something dripped onto his knee, leaving small circles of purple on the blue fabric. Blood. He was fucking bleeding.

"Oh my fucking god." Raising a hand to his mouth in shock, Fell made his way over slowly, trying not to spook Swap any more than he already was. Swap raised his head slightly and cringed in pain, his face streaked with tears and a small amount of blood running out of his mouth.

"F- Fell..." He croaked out, shaking. "W- Why did they..." He coughed, more blood falling onto his body. Fell felt something rise in his throat, a choking sensation. The sight of pain and blood didn't usually bother him, but at this moment he could do nothing but want to throw up. Tears started falling again. He knelt beside the other and took him in his arms. Fell started shaking himself, feeling a rage burn through him. Galaxy was going to die.

"Shh. It's my fault... Just rest now. It'll be okay." He tried to soothe the other, but since he was so shaken up himself he wasn't doing too good of a job. He felt more rage than he ever had before. More fear and pain, as well.

"I- It's... How is t- this your fault?" Swap sobbed lightly, as if he couldn't bring himself to do anything else.

"I let him know about us... by accident. Where does it hurt, baby?" He rocked Swap just a little, feeling like shit. This was his fault.

"Ngh. M- My head. They hit my head... pretty much everywhere they could."

"What do you mean, they?" Fell let his grip get softer when he felt like it was to tight. Swap rested his body against Fell's, shaking just slightly less.

"Galaxy... and someone else... I didn't see who it was." Swap whimpered, some of his blood landing on Fell, making more tears fall.

"Where's your first aid kit?" He let Swap go and stood up slowly. He wanted to take care of the other before he went and kicked some asses. Swap pointed to the bathroom.  
"I- In the medicine cabinet." Fell went in and looked under the sink, searching for the container, It was in the back, a thin layer of dust on it. Swap had eccentric antics, but Fell guessed he was careful when he played them out. He walked back to the spot where Swap was just a pile on the floor.

"I need you to sit up, okay?" Swap obliged, although it took him some time to do it without causing himself too much pain. Sick to the core, Fell started to examine the other skeleton with shaky hands. He had a few cuts on his arms and one big one on the back of his skull, however that worked. He took out some of those cleaner wipe things and dabbed Swap's arms, which shook and jerked when the wipe went over it. He was in pain. It made Fell sick.

When he was done he put some tiny band-aids on them, chuckling only a little at Swap's choice. The band-aids were covered in little skeletons. It was cute, but only distracted him from the problem at hand for a little while. He took a slightly bigger one and patched up his head.

"Fell?" Swap looked back at him, tears having stopped. Fell looked confused.

"Y- Yeah?"

"They got my leg r- really bad. It h- hurts." He pointed to his right leg, which had a large bloodstain he hadn't seen before on the side.

"Okay, buddy. Lemme take a look." He slowly moved around to his right side and pulled the shoe off, setting it next to him. He rolled up the pant leg until he reached the wound, trying not to make Swap cry out in pain. His breath caught in his throat. His fibula was literally snapped in half, just barely managing to cling onto Swap's body. He felt the bile rise up. "Jesus Christ..." Eyes stinging with tears, he began to panic. Blood was somehow, however it managed to be created, pooling underneath Swap.

"F- Fell?" Swap looked at him, concerned, out of the corner of his eye. He had been looking away, thank god.

"Don't look. Y- You have a snapped bone. Jesus Christ don't look. W- We're gonna take you to the hospital. T- They have to have monsters working there who know how to fix this, right?" He tried to calm Swap and himself down. Swap's body was shaking next to him.

"I- I'll call 911, okay? It'll be all good, I promise. Oh god this is my fault." Fell pulled out his phone and typed the number with a shaky thumb, tears falling onto the screen and blurring his vision. He held the phone to his head, trying to compose himself.

"911, what's your emergency?" A lady picked up the phone almost immediately, thank god.

"I- I need an ambulance. M- My boyfriend... he got attacked."

"Can I get your location?" The lady had a sound in her voice. Oh shit, he said boyfriend. Whatever, then wasn't the time.

He relayed where they were and hung up, waiting. Swap looked at him, tears running down his face. "A- Am I gonna be okay?" He clung to the carpet. Fell leaned over and gave him a hug, feeling his own tears fall even harder.

"I- You will. I hope."A pounding came from the door, causing them both to jump. Fell let go of Swap and stepped back, looking at the door. Walking over, he opened it. A strange snow fairy thing and a normal human stood at the door, giving him weird looks.

"In the living room." All he could do was step aside and watch them help Swap up and walk him to the door. He rushed over to try and help.

The snow thing looked at him. "Sir, c- can I get any information as to who did this and where he's the worst, if you know?" She looked sheepish and timid, which was kinda cute, but not very. He growled lowly.

"I know who fucking did this, and they're going to pay." His eyes narrowed, he looked back at Swap. "Galaxy. Sans Galaxy, I guess... And then... h- he... his... that bone, the thin one in your lower leg. It's snapped in half. And he has a crack in the back of his skull..." He put his hand to his face. "I feel like this is my fault."

The snow girl looked a little scared, her agile features twisted in pity and fear. "O- oh dear. W- Well, I don't know if we can fix it, but we'll try." She smiled reassuringly and walked over to her companion, who was helping Swap into the truck. Fell climbed in to stand next to the stretcher he was sat on, not waiting for an okay from the two.

Swap lay down with help from the other monster as the human talked to her, getting gauze pad from somewhere in the car. Fell gripped his hand, trying not to cry anymore. Swap looked up at him and smiled, taking his hand and placing it on his forehead. He grinned weakly. 'I love you.' he mouthed, a tear falling down his face. Fell felt himself choke up, vision blurred. The human had handed the gauze to the snow girl and went to the front to get the ambulance moving.

Swap gritted his teeth and squeezed harder on Fell's hand, shaking as the bandage was applied to his leg. Fell took his other hand and rested it atop Swap's as it squeezed his. The nurse looked concerned, scribbling a few things down on her clipboard.

"C- Can I get your relationship with the victim? B- Brother, I assume?" She smiled. Obviously she wasn't told the details of his phone call.

"No. H- He's my- ah!" Swap cringed as the car went over a bump, making his leg go up and then fall back down on the gurney. Fell gripped his hand tighter.

"I'm his..." Feeling his face flush, he looked away. He didn't like it when others saw him get embarrassed. "I- I'm his boyfriend..."

The nurse only smiled and wrote that down, peering back up at them. "And I need both of your names. I assume you both are over eighteen?"

"Y- Yeah. I'm Fell... Well Fell Sans I guess... if you know what I mean. This is Swap." He tried to smile, but his worry was overtaking all his control.

"I see..." She made a little face and scribbled it down. "We'll be there soon. How do you feel?"

Swap groaned. "Like poo. Everything hurts."

Fell felt another wave of overprotective instinct run through him. He looked down on the battered form, all thanks to Galaxy. "I will fucking kill Galaxy next time I see him."

Swap laughed lightly. "D- Don't get violent!" He winced. The nurse looked back at them and smiled best she could under the circumstances.

"N- Now you should get some rest. Do you want to stay overnight?" she looked at Fell.

"As if that's even a question. Fuck yes." He glared at his shaking hands, trying to focus. The lady only nodded.

The rest of the way to the hospital was silent, given the fact the Swap had fallen to sleep. He looked like he was in pain, making faces the whole time. Every time the ambulance went over a bump, Swap's body, as well as Fell's heart, lurched. It was killing him to see the other in pain, although a few months ago it would have entertained him.

The car pulled into the parking lot, stopping by a set of glass double doors a little ways off of the lobby entrance. The human and the monster nurses got out of the van and wheeled Swap through those doors, Fell in tow.

The man behind the front desk tried to tell him he couldn't pass through those doors, but Fell barely heard him. All he could hear was his own voice, screaming at himself how this was his fault. He fell into step with the gurney, trying to keep pace. The human nurse, he still didn't have her name, smiled reassuringly. "It'll be okay. We'll try our hardest to get him all better again. First we gotta get him into an office and have someone take a better look at his leg, okay?"

Fell just nodded, feeling all his energy drain out of him. He just wanted to make sure Swap made it out of this whole mess he had made for him. They pushed him into another room, this one with one of those examination beds.

After they had lifted Swap onto the cot, with Fell standing there unsure of what to do, the snow thing scurried off to get the doctor. The human turned to Fell. "I'm Ms. Nyesh." She held out a hand, which Fell took the time to ignore and instead stare at Swap, a mix of fear and anger building up inside him. Galaxy had done this to get back at him, he was almost sure of it. Holy fuck did that piss him off.

"Oh..." Seeming disappointed, the human looked at Swap. "I feel bad for him. I don't think there's anything we can do, aside from stop the bleeding and try to patch him back together. I'm not even sure how he's bleeding..." She sighed.

Feeling his gut wrench, Fell nodded. "I know. I just panicked. God fucking damn it, Swap. If you don't make it out of here I will kill you... and Galaxy. I'll kill him regardless. Look at what he did to you!" He was mumbling random shit to the unconscious body at this point, not really caring if this nurse saw him cry.

"I fucking love you, you bastard. You better not get any worse, ya' hear me?" Fell growled out those last words, feeling the burning sensation of tears running down his face. He wasn't going to let Galaxy get away with this. Galaxy was going to fucking pay for what he did.

 **A/N: Ahh! BEST CHAPTER. Me and my friend were talking on the phone a little before I finished this and she said: "This was supposed to be so cute and fluffy, and it's gotten so deep!"**

 **Also, is it obvious I have no idea how 911 works?**

 **ALSO! A guest commented saying: Galaxy is an asshole confirmed, and I thought it was such a true and beautiful statement, I had to incorporate it into the fanfiction!**

 **My friend also said: "Why is Galaxy such a jerk?"**

 **I replied with: "BECAUSE WE NEEDED AN ANTAGONIST!"**

 **I feel so bad for Fell and Swap. I've fucked up their lives with this fanfic!**


	5. Chapter 5

UnderFell Sans X UnderSwap Sans

Coffee

Chapter 5

 **A/N: OMFG. Can I even try to top that last chapter? I dunno. Here you go, have some fanfiction from little marshmallow's perspective! Agh! I'm so in love with this story. Also, since I last checked. OVER 800 VEIWS! WTF YOU GUYS. Again, it's not the same as favorites or follows, but it still means a lot to me that anyone would even click on this, so THANK YOU!**

Pain. That was Swap's immediate thought when he woke up. Fell, that was his second thought. In a moment of where am I panic, he swiveled his head around to take in his location. He seemed to be lying in a hospital bed, sat slightly upright by a pillow. The room wasn't very big, but it was cool, which was sort of pleasant. There was an IV in one corner that didn't seem to be in use. It was weird.

Something was gripping his left hand forcefully, and he turned to see a passed out Fell, head on the bed, hands holding onto his own with force. He looked like he had been crying, a little puddle of pink around his head. He looked exhausted. Swap felt a little jump of affection for the other.

The door on the left wall opened and a human walked in, looking at her clipboard and muttering to herself. She looked up and jumped a little when she made eye contact with him."O- oh!"

Swap raised a finger to his teeth, looking at the asleep form next to him. In a moment of understanding, the woman nodded.

She walked a little closer to him and smiled, looking back at her clipboard. "How are you feeling?" She whispered out the words, obviously trying not to wake Fell up. Swap felt a wave of gratitude.

"Better than when I fell asleep. Leg is still killing me." He winced when trying to move it into a more comfortable position.

"Good. If you're finally conscious, then we can start the procedure."

"W- What procedure?"

"Well... since you're literally made of bone, with no skin, there's really no way we can fix your leg."

Swap felt a rush of panic. "Y- you're gonna amputate it?"

The woman looked shocked, and then she smiled. "No, no. We just need to get a replacement for that specific bone. Of course, to do so we need to take the rest of the previous one off, but Fell refused to let us do that until you were awake enough to tell us what you wanted. You've got yourself one hell of a boyfriend. I'm a little jealous." She chuckled. "Wouldn't leave your side the whole time you were out."

"H- How long was I out?" Swap could feel the heat rise to his cheekbones. Having someone tell him how lucky he was made him see it even more than he already did.

"A day and a half, almost two. It's about four in the morning right now. He was awake half of the time as well. Refused to go to sleep. Pretty much did nothing but sit there and talk to you. We tried to give him as much space as possible. Most of the staff are terrified of him."

Swap looked back at Fell, feeling the tears rise up. He felt cared about, which was a nice feeling compared to how Galaxy had made him feel. He looked back at the lady. "Jeez..." He couldn't really think of any other word to describe his feelings.

"Well, I need to take a look at your leg, if that's okay?" Swap nodded, and she pulled the sheet aside, pushing the gown he had somehow gotten in aside and looking down at the snapped bone. Swap tried his hardest to look away. He couldn't help but take a small peek. Feeling the bile rise, he stared. The bone was snapped in half, hanging limply from the back of his tibia. It was sickening. There was gauze wrapped around the ends in an attempt to stop the bleeding. The woman looked at it carefully before smiling.

"We're just making sure it doesn't get infected before we put in the replacement."

Something nagged at his mind. "W- What is the replacement, exactly?"

"Oh! Well, we figured this would be a pain in the butt, and would probably hurt pretty bad if we left it as it is, but we saw no reason to remove the whole leg. One doctor from another unit suggested that we just give you a plastic replacement. She said she could get a model made by tomorrow, as long as she had some measurements. Fell here let us measure his own, since you two were the same size and such. We're getting it made today." She smiled.

"So you're going to remove this bone and replace it with a plastic one?"

The woman nodded and put the sheet back in place. "Yes, pretty much. Do you want anything?"

Swap thought for a moment. "W- water. And I'm a little hungry, if you don't mind...?" He looked back at Fell.

She just nodded and left, leaving him there in the silence. He put his other hand on Fell's head and stroked it softly, smiling. Seeing a sad Fell made him pretty upset, but it didn't bother him too much, as long as he could make him happy again.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when the woman came back with a paper cup of water and a tray. On the tray was a piece of toast, with some little butter and jelly packets, and an apple. She set the tray next to him, and handed him the cup. "Press the button right there if you need anything else, okay?"

Swap nodded and downed the cup, feeling a little better. He turned to the tray next to him. Guessing that Fell had refused to eat, he split the toast in half, covering his own in butter and jelly. Knowing Fell, he was just going to put a little butter on his own.

When he was done eating the toast, which was slightly burnt, he was full, so he left the apple there. He was just laying there, his only tethers to reality being Fell's hands and the pain in his leg.

Something moving next to him made Swap jump, looking to his side. Fell raised his head and groaned. "Fuuuck I fell asleep." He yawned, sitting up. He hadn't noticed the awake skeleton next to him, apparently.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty." Swap smiled when Fell snapped to attention, eyes wide.

He was standing in seconds, panicking. "Holy shit! Are you okay? Do you need anything? Does it still hurt?" Not waiting for any answers, he leaned over and gripped Swap into a hug. "You don't ever, **ever** do that to me again, understand?"

Swap just nodded, hugging him back. Feeling tears seep into his gown, he began to cry a little as well, tears of joy obviously. Fell sat back down, letting out a breath. "You scared me."

"Well, I'm here now, huh?" Fell laughed a little.

"Yeah."

-More time skips, aren't they fun?-

The next morning, Swap could barely contain his anticipation. He was going to be rid of his broken bone. Fell kept pacing the whole time, refusing to eat or do anything but worry. He was concerned about the procedure, no matter how many times the doctor assured him that they knew what they were doing. He even walked Fell through it a number of times.

The nurse, whom Swap had found out was Ms. Nyesh, came into the room at that moment, the doctor behind her. "Alright, we're ready." The doctor pushed in a wheelchair, which Fell immediately jumped to help Swap get into.

"Can I push him there?" Fell looked antsy, as if he didn't want Swap to even go. Swap squeezed his hand, trying to get him to calm down. Fell squeezed back.

The nurse only nodded, leading them out of the room and following the doctor. The turned down a hall to the left of where he was, going through a set of large doors. This hall was made up of mostly doctors and nurses, aside from the few people sitting huddled in some chairs. Fell let go of the wheelchair, although, he knelt by Swap for a moment and gave him one last hug.

He pressed his teethe to Swap's forehead, murmuring an 'I love you', before he went to sit down. The nurse smiled and pushed him through another door, this one to a surgical room. There was a metal table, and one of those little wheel tables, that already had tools on it. The doctor set a gas tank next to the table as the nurse helped him up onto it.

"Now I'm not gonna lie, when you wake up this is going to hurt. It'll go away, and we'll get you some painkillers, but we just want to warn you." The doctor and nurse were washing their hands, letting Swap have some space to mentally prepare himself. He was shaking, but he tried to calm himself down enough to breath normally.

The nurse walked back to the area, gloves then on, and set up the anesthesia, placing the mask the best she could on his face. When she was sure it was secure, she looked at him, trying to smile. The last though he had being of Fell telling him he loved him, Swap fell into a comforting darkness.

-*You put another time skip in the same fanfiction-

-*You feel like trash to the world-

Swap woke up in a very bad mood. His leg felt like it was on fire, there was an annoying beeping sound, he had to pee, and everything was foggy. He groaned and turned his head to the side, trying to wake up properly. A voice came from somewhere above. "Oh good, he's waking up. Hey, buddy, you need anything?"

He groaned and looked up to see an ever so familiar face looking at him, concerned. "Papy?"

"Yeah. The nurse let me in. Fell's getting you food from that Italian restaurant you love so much. How you feeling?"

"Like a cow butt. It hurts real bad..." He groaned again. Papyrus placed a hand on his head.

"It'll stop hurting soon, kiddo. I promise. The nurse is off getting your painkillers now." He smiled. "You want some water?"

Swap nodded, silently thanking god for giving him such a great brother. Vision starting to clear, Swap looked around. He was back in the room from before. His leg was propped up on a pillow, with a thick blue cast over it. It hurt pretty bad, like a burning sensation, and he couldn't feel the spot where his fibula once was. It was pretty disorienting, but he would get the hang of it.

Papyrus came back with an ever so familiar paper cup, handing it to Swap and sitting on a chair that was pulled up beside the right of the bed. He smiled at his brother, watching him down the water.

The door in the front of the room opened, and the nurse walked in with a little yellow bottle. "Papyrus? I brought in the pills. Oh, he's awake! Good. Is Fell back with the food? He should eat something substantial."

Pap shook his head, taking the capsule from her. "Thank you." He set it on the table beside the bed.

"How are you feeling?" Ms. Nyesh smiled, standing by the corner of the bed.

"Better, it feels kinda weird, though. Thanks." Swap returned the smile, trying to be positive.

The door opened for a second time, revealing Fell and a bag of take-out. He looked a little shocked to see Swap sitting up, then concerned, then ecstatic. "Jesus fucking Christ! You're awake!" He walked over, setting the bag next to the painkillers, and sweeping him into a hug. "I- I- thank god!" Fell let him go, holding onto his shoulders and getting a good look in his eyes.

He was about to cry again, tears showing on the edges of his eye sockets. It made Swap want ti cry as well, although he tried not to. "Yeah..."

"I got you food, w- when you're hungry. Paps, I got you something too." Fell looked away from the two, most likely embarrassed with his outburst.

The nurse, whom was examining Swap, smiled at the three skeletons. To other people, it must have looked strange to see all three of them standing there, but probably not to her. "I'm going to be on my way. You three look like you have things you need to talk about."

"Yeah, thank you!" Papyrus laughed a little and turned back to Swap. "You hungry?"

Swap nodded, feeling the little empty hole of hunger poking at him. Fell opened the bag and poked around a bit before pulling out a black container and plastic cutlery. "Papyrus said you just wanted spaghetti and meatballs, so..." He drifted off, looking at Swap with surprise when he made a squeak of excitement.

"Really?" Yes!" Fell set the container on his lap, smiling at the childish other. He turned to Papyrus, hands still hovering over the bag.

"I got you the same thing. And that mustard you asked for." Fell pulled out another container, along with a small plastic bag of mustard packets. Swap laughed.

Fell pulled out his own container, taking the rest of the mustard for himself and sitting in a chair a little behind Papyrus's chair against the wall.

Swap was already halfway done with the spaghetti by the time this exchange was over, Pap having just started his. He smiled at the two, feeling a surge of affection run over him. "You guys are the best. You don't have to fret over me this much!" A little embarrassed, Swap looked at his food.

"We want to, though. You gave us quite the scare." Papyrus laughed, although it sounded forced. Swap shook his head. He didn't want to be this worried about, because he knew it was such a hindrance to them both. Although he did like to be pampered occasionally, he didn't like to be so immobile.

"You can't stop us, even if you try." Fell chuckled. He seemed to be trying to hide in his hood, red faced.

Swap smiled larger, feeling his own blush from earlier reform. "Touche." Papyrus looked back and forth between them, confused. He sighed, shook his head, and went back to his food.

When they were done, filling the time by chatting over unimportant things, it was awkwardly quiet. After a few moments, Swap looked over at Fell, whom was already staring at him. He felt himself get slightly blue, looking away. He didn't look back for a few minutes, and when he did he almost burst out laughing. Fell, bright red, was yet again trying to hide in his hood, looking at the ground. His red orbs flashed up to stare at Swap before he started laughing, hard, into his jacket. Swap, unable to resist, fell into fits of giggles, looking away.

This entire time Papyrus was looking at them with both a look of confusion and amusement. Then a look of realization. Swap and Fell were to busy laughing to notice him examine both of them before he started staring at Fell with a very scary look.

That was, nobody notices until Papyrus faked a cough to get their attention. Swap stopped laughing, looking at his brother confusedly. "You okay? I hope you didn't pick up anything."

Pap ignored the question and looked at Fell, shooting daggers that Swap could feel on his spine. "Fell. I need to talk to you. In the hall." He stood up, grabbing the other skeletons sleeve and pulling him out the door. Leaving Swap all alone to watch the muted conversation through the glass.

Papyrus's arms were crossed, and he seemed to be lecturing Fell. Then Fell got red. Very red. He looked at the ground, making a slightly angry and embarrassed face. Pap laughed, and leaned in, seeming to whisper something in Fell's... ear hole. Fell looked a little scared, but also very determined. He nodded, glaring slightly. Pap laughed and walked back into the room, Fell in tow.

Swap tried to pretend he hadn't been watching them and looked at his hands, hoping they hadn't noticed. Papyrus stood by the door, shooting one last glare at Fell before he turned back at Swap. "I gotta go. See you later. Get well soon!" And with that he turned around and left. Swap looked at Fell curiously.

"What did he say?"

"Nothing important." Fell scooted closer to the edge of the bed, propping his head on his arm. "I'm gonna fuck Galaxy up. He had no right to tell us what to do, but it's definitely not going to just blow over after he did this to you. It pisses me off."

Swap nodded. "I- I know. Just don't get violent. You saw what he did to me, I don't want you getting hurt, too."

Fell only laughed a little and placed his other hand atop Swap's, making him blush all over again. "If he ever does shit like this again... Jesus Christ he could have killed you, Swap... I don't even want to think about it. Let's just savor the fact that he didn't." Fell closed his eyes, a tear falling onto the bed sheet. The another, and another. They didn't seem to stop. "I love you too much. I don't want to lose you." He was whispering, shaking just a little.

Swap let a few of his own tears fall. "Y- you're not gonna lose me. I'll make sure of that." He smiled. "We've got my leg all patched up, I'm not gonna die, okay?" Fell only nodded, squeezing his hand tighter.

"Hey, Swap."

"Mm?" He looked at Fell, who had let go of his hand and was blushing furiously.

"I'm gonna hug you again, okay?"

Swap nodded, opening his arms and scooting aside to make room. Fell climbed up next to him, pulling him into a hug. Swap rested his head on the others breastplate, closing his eyes when he felt the skeletal arms wrap around him.

Resting his head on top of Swap's, Fell let out a content sigh. "I don't want to lose you."

"You won't. I promise."

"I love you, you know."

"I love you too." Swap started to drift off, content in the warmth of Fell, as well as his rhythmic breathing.

 **A/N: Ah, yes. Have an infamous CandyCorn Rainbow shit ending. I threw some fluff in here to make up for how rushed it seems and how short it was!**

 **I'm sorry it seems so rushed, I did take my time, but I needed to get the plot along! . I promise the next few chapters are going to be badass!**

 **Two chapters at once... I bet you guys feel so lucky. ALSO BIG BROTHER PAPYRUS I LIVE FOR IT! SO HOT- I mean * Ahem * I hope you enjoyed! Please review with your thoughts!**

 *** I still love Sans more than Pap... I just LOVE Swaptale Papy... ***


	6. Chapter 6

UnderFell Sans X UnderSwap Sans

Coffee

Chapter Six

 **A/N: Gah! Chapter Six! Since I gave you all so much angst and sadness in the last two chapters, this next one is going to be mostly fluffy dabble! 3**

 **OMG ALL THE SUPPORT! YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING!**

 **Also I have the BIGGEST plot twist ever planned for you holy fuck you all might either love or hate me by the end of this or the next chapter IDK.**

 **MORE THINGS SORRY: SO I have a lot of different ideas than most of the fandom about the different AU's, like how I would think both Fell and US!Papy drink mustard, although honey sounds badass so lets pretend I said that instead in the last chapter XD, and how instead of loving tacos, I think Swap just likes spaghetti... WHATEVER.**

Fell looked down at Swap as he cradled him in his arms, bringing his warm body a little closer. His soul was pretty much exploding out of his ribcage at this point, and he prayed to every god imaginable that Papyrus wouldn't walk in. He shuddered to even think of what a shitstorm that would be. With his mind on the topic of how terrifying the skeleton was, Fell almost didn't notice Swap scooting even closer. Almost.

Feeling the blood rush even faster to his cheekbones, Fell placed his head atop Swap's, placing his hands on the others.

"F- Fell..." Swap was almost at a whisper, his voice barely dragging itself to Fell. His hands linked with the others, squeezing tightly. He seemed to be blushing, although Fell couldn't tell from his angle. Plus, he was to busy focusing on the other things Swap was doing at the moment to care.

"Mm?" He looked away, trying to show Swap how calm and collected he was, and not his blushing face; he couldn't help but look down, though, making him even redder. Swap had his eyes closed, and was leaning his weight fully on Fell's breastplate.

"Oh... nothing. I was just going to say... you're really warm, for a bag of bones..." He smiled. It made Fell want to cry a little, seeing this small innocent creature that had been hurt and abused by one of his own for being different. It made him sick, even.

Galaxy had done something inexcusable. He was going to get everything that was coming to him. That was what Fell wanted to do, but since Swap didn't want any violence he would resort to law. He didn't want to upset the other in any way, considering how much he cared for Swap.

He smiled, wrapping his arms around Swap a little tighter. "You tired?" He was trying to show Swap how much he cared and loved him with the little movements. He wanted him to be sure that Fell would prevent this from ever happening again.

Swap nodded, yawning a little. "Mhm..." He opened his eyes halfway. "Why?"

"You should take those painkillers before you go to bed, m'kay?"

"Yeah... okay..." Swap opened his eyes fully, watching Fell take this capsule from the little table and open it. He read this instructions on the side and pulled two little pills out.

"I got the easy to swallow ones, so you shouldn't need any water." Swap only nodded, swallowing the pills. He rested his head back on Fell, eyes slowly closing. Fell found it cute, how tired he was, and the silly little faces he made.

"Sweet dreams, little bud." Fell lay there, a sleeping Swap in his arms. He pressed his face into the back of Swap's skull, holding the warm body as close as possible, feeling himself drift out of consciousness as well.

 **-Swap's POV**

It was a weird dream, to say the least. Definitely something new. Swap didn't hate it, and it didn't seem dangerous, so he decided to stay asleep. However one just decides that, that is. Swap woke up in his own bed. Almost thinking that the whole thing that had happened to him, Fell and all, had just been a dream brought him to the verge of tears. Until, of course, he looked to his right. Laying next to him, sprawled out over the bed, was Fell. He looked like he was sleeping, although Swap wasn't sure. He turned over and sat up, peering at Fell's face. Eyes wide open, Fell grinned, slowly sitting up. In the dark light, Swap couldn't tell what time it was, he looked almost scary. His teeth, sharp and pointed, glinted in the slants of light coming from the tightly drawn curtains.

"F- Fell?" Swap was taken off guard by his boyfriend, who without a word took Swap's wrists and pressed him slowly down, one of his eyes flashing in red, the other orb of light turning dark. He grinned, now atop Swap, pressing his wrists together above his head. His knees were on either side of Swap's sides, holding him in place.

"Ngh!" Swap tried to hold his powers back, but involuntarily he started using magic. Not even sure what it was for, he tried to stop it, but to no avail. Squirming, he watched as the feral looking Fell grin widely and stare down at him.

Something hot started to pool between his legs, like he had grown a new bone. It felt strange, but not bad. Almost nice, if it hadn't burned so much. In fact, everything was starting to burn, and the slightest movements were sending him over an invisible edge.

Fell, whom had just been hovering over him, leaned in. Face inches away from Swap's he opened his mouth slightly, letting a slightly translucent pink tongue run over his teeth. It sent shudders down Swap's spine, but he wanted more. It was weird, very weird. Fell pressed in just a little closer, pressing his tongue right on the teeth. With no idea of what to do, Swap was about to ask when his mouth opened, allowing Fell in. He jumped a little, his pelvis giving of a shock of indescribable feeling.

Fell grunted a little, pressing himself in closer, tongue running over every inch of his mouth. It was pushing Swap even farther over the line, and he didn't even know how. Arching his back, Swap tried to form a coherent thought, and found he couldn't. It was all too much, Fell's every action overloading his senses and causing him to feel waves of a strange, pleasurable feeling.

Pulling away, Fell stared down at Swap, who then felt very awkward, drool slipping out of the corner of his mouth. The other skeleton had some saliva on his own face, if only a little. Swap couldn't be sure whom is was, with it being so dark. It looked slightly purple, but his eyes were more trained on the shaking red orb floating in Fell's own eye socket. Leaning his head over, Fell pushed Swap's shirt up, pressing his tongue into one of the skeletons ribs. He let out a high pitched sound of pleasure, feeling a hot tingle dance up the bones that were being teased.

And then he woke up.

Panicking, Swap shot up, gripping the sheets around him in hopes to cling to those last shreds of reality. He looked around. Same hospital room, same position as he fell asleep in, same taste in his mouth. Letting out a relieved sigh, Swap turned to look behind him at Fell, whom was looking at him as if he was insane.

"You okay?" Fell scratched the side of his head, yawning. He had been asleep. Swap, feeling a blue flush come across his face, nodded quickly, trying not to show how embarrassed he was. Fell opened his arms questioningly, giving him a smile.

Swap just fell back into them, feeling himself let out a small sigh. "Yeah. I just had a... weird dream."

Fell squeezed him, yawning a second time. "Mm? Wanna talk about it?"

Shaking his head more than he needed too, Swap refused. "N- No!" Fell didn't say anything, maybe sensing how uncomfortable he was with the conversation.

They lay like that, the two only listening to the quiet breathing of the other in the room, feeling calm tranquility in the soft rise and fall of each other. Completely enamored, they almost didn't notice the nurse walking in.

"Alright, boys. I just need to do one last check up before we decide if we can let you go or not..." She was clearly trying to suppress a chuckle as Fell sat up quickly, looking flushed and embarrassed upon being caught. Swap moved aside to let the other slip off the mattress and onto the linoleum below. Sitting in one of the two chairs pulled up by the cot, he watched the nurse apprehensively, almost as if waiting in fear that she would say something was wrong with Swap. He would be lying if he said it didn't warm his soul.

The nurse pulled aside the thin white sheet, revealing Swap's injured leg. It felt like there was nothing there, just empty space, but if he looked at his leg it was all there, if the fibula looked a tad different. Poking at it a few times, she smiled. "Look at that! You should be able to leave relevantly soon, if not tonight! I'm glad can bring some good news to the other nurses. Half of them were rooting for you. I'll send the doctor in later today for a final checkup, then you can get your crutches and go home..." She wrote something on the whiteboard by the door before stepping out into the hallway, leaving the two skeletons alone.

Fell clutched Swap's hand, a few tears barely pushing to get free. He was grinning like a madman, so contagious that he had to follow suit. Swap smiled, although he stared at his bedsheets bitterly. This wasn't right. Why had Galaxy found it so fitting to hurt him? What had he ever done to him? So many confusing thoughts were swimming around in his head that Swap didn't even notice Fell stand up and walk to the door, shooting something over his shoulder that he couldn't quite catch. "I- I'm sorry. What?"

Fell laughed a little. "I said, Mr. Spacey, that I have a few phone calls to make and was going to go get something to drink. You want anything?"

Swap considered it for a moment than nodded. "Milk, please?"

"Sure."

Fell left, pulling his phone out of his jacket pocket and wandering off to a more secluded, empty part of the hospital, yet again leaving Swap alone with his thoughts. Which, being the type of monster who cut strait to the chase, went immediately to his... dream.

Just thinking about it sent the skeleton into a pile of blush, making him bury his face in a scrunched up ball of sheets. _What_ _ **was**_ _that!?_

He was confused and conflicted. He couldn't decide if whatever his dream was was a good thing or not. On one hand, it was an amazing dream that made him excited at just the thought of it, but on the other hand it felt so wrong and dirty, like he was hiding a really important secret from someone.

He didn't have much more time to think about it before Fell came back into the room, shoulders hunched and red faced. He grumbled something in annoyance, setting a milk carton next to Swap on the bedside counter and sitting harshly down in a chair, opening his own can of iced coffee.

Swap looked at him worriedly, a look of confusion creeping across his face, before he took the milk in his skeletal hand and opened it, taking a long drink. He hadn't realized how thirsty he was until that moment, and it made him glad he had asked what Fell said. Speaking of Mr. Grumpy Pants, Fell was furiously drinking his black liquid, grumbling stuff under his breath and making an unreadable face, aside from the redness. Swap couldn't tell if he was angry, embarrassed, or just plain flushed.

"You okay?" He leaned over, having a hard time propping his leg up, but managing in the end.

"Mm? Y- Yeah! Uh... oh we need to call your brother when we're ready to go so he can pick us up!"

Swap was almost concerned that his brother was the reason Fell was so jumbled until the other monster piped up again. "I called Galaxy..." He was almost whispering, and even though no one else was in the room making noise, Swap had to strain to hear him.

"O- oh..." He looked at his hands, playing with the carton in between the bones.

It was silent for a long time after that, the only sounds coming from Fell throwing away his can and the two breathing. The door opened yet again, this time with the doctor and nurse both.

"Alright! We have some crutches here for you, for until you can walk normally. We also have something we need you to sign and you can go!" The nurse started scribbling something on the clipboard before handing it to Swap, whom skimmed it and signed, handing it to the doctor. He nodded, taking one last look before leaving with the nurse. During this exchange, Fell had called Papyrus.

With the help from Fell, he was standing, using the crutches to help him move around. It was a little hard to get the hang of it, but once he did it was easy enough to hobble out of the room, although there was an anxious Fell at his side the whole time.

He stepped into the elevator, Fell pressing the first floor button. It was a silent way down, the only sounds the whirring of the cords above. When the doors opened, he was met with a abrupt 'Fuck yeah!', and a brother charging at him.

"Alright! Let's get you home!" Papyrus grinned at the lady up at the front desk before escorting Swap out of the hospital, Fell dragging behind.

The world was spinning by him, making him dizzy, but also excited. He was going home and he was going to be okay. But something tugged at him, right in the back of his head. He couldn't quite place it, but it felt like it had something to do with Fell. He turned back to see the other skeleton hunched over, hands in pockets. He seemed to be shaking, but Swap couldn't really tell. He turned back to Papyrus, whom was unlocking his car.

Fell helped him in and sat next to him in the back seat, while Papyrus sat up front and started the engine. After five days in a hospital, he relished the smell of honey and cigarettes, even though he usually complained about how Papy smelled. He snuggled into the warm seats, earning a chuckle from his brother. "Been a while since I seen ya' this happy. Makes me happy." He pulled out of the parking lot, navigating his way down the street.

Fell was playing with the fluffy rim of his jacket, looking like he was ready to blow a fuse. Swap placed his hand on Fell's knee, trying to make him snap out of it. In a daze, the other skeleton placed the his hand atop Swap's, rubbing short circles over the knuckles. Swap rested his head on Fell's shoulder blade, feeling a sigh of relief sweep through him. It was nice, the soft warmth that Fell seemed to bring him, albeit a little strange and tingly.

"Hey, get a room, you two." Papyrus chuckled, although Swap thought he saw a glint in his brothers eyes. Taking his head away quickly, but choosing to leave his hand, he flushed.

"P- Papyrus! Why would you- E- eh..." He looked out the window, feeling himself flush. He opted to watch the scenery skitter by him the rest of the way, enjoying the sight of other people and monsters again. When Papyrus pulled into his parking lot, Fell stepped out of the car, holding his hand out to help Swap. Taking it gratefully, he pulled his body out of the vehicle and leaned against his boyfriend's warm body, breathing heavily.

Papyrus handed him his crutches, although he thought he could have made it with Fell's help, and began escorting him up the stairs. With a skeleton on each side of him, he walked up the stairs, trying to get used to his aesthetic leg.

His brother let go of him just long enough to pull out his key before slipping it into the lock and pulling out the bolt, walking into the dark room. It was just as he left it, although Swap wasn't sure if that was a good thing. Small blotches of blood could be seen around the living room, as well as the open and disheveled first aid kit.

Hearing Fell make a small noise beside him, he tried to smile while Papyrus turned on the lights. "You go up to your bed, bro. I'll turn on the heat and stuff." he waved his brother to the stairs, turning to the heater and moving the dial around. Swap was at the edge of the stairs when Papyrus stopped him and Fell. "You want something to eat?"

Swap just shook his head and continued up the stairs, Fell close behind to keep him from falling backwards. They reached the top floor, although Swap was panting a little from the effort. He went into his room, the door on the left. He breathed in the refreshing smell of air freshener and clean linens. Even though he was the youngest sibling, he was the neatest.

His room in itself was pretty basic. A single square with high white walls and a black carpet. His bed was in the upper left corner, two of its sides open, the other two glued to the wall. He had a few posters hanging crookedly around on push-pins, mostly of games and sports. His dresser was next to the door, a deep oak with a counter that had a few action figures on it and nothing more. His closet door was closed, as to not reveal whatever was in there.

Fell seemed to be processing all this in, as he didn't seem to notice when Swap dropped himself flop onto the bed, his added mass making it screech in defiance. He let out a satisfied sigh and buried his face in the plaid blue sheets.

The bed made another squeak, almost as if annoyed, and Swap looked up from his sheet snuggling to see a blushing Fell sitting next to him, playing with his phalanges. He looked cute. Sitting up next to him, Swap scooted over until their shoulder blades brushed.

 _What would he do if I just..._ Swap leaned in a little closer with his face, causing Fell to turn to look at him with a heavy red flush. He pressed his teeth in the best attempt of a kiss he could give to the other skeleton. He felt his own face turn a hundred shades of blue, but he kept himself frozen there for the longest amount of time possible. However, when he did pull away, afraid he's fucked up, there was no mistaking the giant grin upon Fell's face, his eye sockets seeming to literally light up. It made Swap's soul skip a few beats. He took the other skeleton's hand in his own, fiddling with the fingers before looking back at Fell, who's face was screaming, _Is that all I get_?

Turning to get a better, less awkward angle, Swap leaned in again. If he had lips this would probably be better, but it did allow him to get closer to the other, feeling their souls struggle to meet. Fell, whom had turned as well, was pulling his legs onto the mattress, Swap following suit. He let himself slowly get pushed onto his back, Fell clearly trying to be careful with his body. He rested his knees on either side of Swap's upper femur.

He got a feeling of deja vu as Fell leaned in again, pressing their skulls together. Something soft slipped out and pressed patiently at the line between his teeth. It ran over every rut on the outside until Swap decided to invite it inside by opening his own mouth.

He immediately felt shudders rack throughout his body as their two tongues met, although he wasn't sure when his own had materialized. It was smooth, although it felt a little gooey, and as Fell's tongue slipped over his own, pressing the bone where the roof of his mouth was, he groaned. Fell paused, as if unsure of what to do, so Swap decided to just fondle the other's tongue.

At that brilliant moment, Swap's door opened, revealing an appalled Papyrus. Fell broke away, seeming to gasp for air he didn't need, a thin line of seemingly purple glowing saliva that had attached them breaking. Papyrus didn't say anything, making eye contact with Swap. He just made a 'please don't break my boyfriend' look.

After a few tense, awkward moments Papyrus closed the door and went back downstairs, leaving the two alone, Fell still atop Swap. He leaned in a little closer and whispered into his neck, causing Swap's breath to hitch. "Maybe later."

 **A/N: THIS IS THE CHAPTER OF TEASE HUEHUEHUE. SOON I PROMISE, MY LOVELIES, SOON YOU WILL GET YOUR SMUT. ALSO STILL HAVEN'T PUT IN MY PLOT TWIST BUT I WANT YOU GUYS TO GUESS. IT INVOLVES GALAXY HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHJEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEH. 3**


	7. Chapter 7

UnderFell Sans X UnderSwap Sans

Coffee

Chapter Seven

 **A/N: Hue hue hue... That last chapter was such a tease, was it not? Oh I'm so sorry, for I feel so bad for that. I want to wait just a little bit longer before throwing some smut into this story... also I'm to awkward to write it now and I need to spend, like, three years figuring out how I would write that XD Give me a few chapters, but don't hold me up on that. I'm not sure what I want to do with that yet... although Fell is suggesting something may happen very soon... I dunno. I'll think about it! I also promise to make that a separate chapter in case anyone is too young to read that shit. I'll try not to make it effect the plot line that much, so you wont have to read it! One last thing. You know how monster food instantly heals and shit? I didn't want to do that with this because that would pretty much destroy the effect, so lets just pretend that monster food has it's limitations... See you at the end of the chapter~!**

 **WARNINGS AND SHIT: OKAY SO WHILE I WAS WRITING THIS... I GOT CARRIED AWAY. SO EXPECT SOME SMUT. WARNINGS ARE OUT, SHOTS ARE FIRED, SMUT HAS BEEN WRITTEN, AND SHIT IS GOING DOOOOOWN. OKAY SO I DO WANT TO WARN THAT THE CONTENT AHEAD IS NOT MEANT FOR ANYONE WHO IS UNDER THE AGE OF, LIKE, FOURTEEN. I MADE IT VERY OBVIOUS WHEN THE SMUT WAS HAPPENING BECAUSE THERE ARE IMPORTANT PLOT POINTS IN THIS CHAPTER, SO IF YOU GET THERE KEEP SCROLLING UNTIL YOU SEE THE * YOUR SAFE * OK? 3**

Fell let his breath tickle the other's neck for a few more minutes before pulling away and sliding off of his lap. He didn't want to, but he had a nagging concern that Papyrus was going to come back in brandishing a weapon. Sitting there, he relished the feeling that tickled up his ribs and through his soul. Swap sat up next to him, resting his head on the other skeletons shoulder. Fell didn't think he could stop blushing if he tried.  
"That was..." Swap let out a contented sigh, his hand finding Fell's in the slightly messy bedspread. "That was amazing..." Looking down, he could see the other's blush growing a bright blue across his face and neck. It made Fell feel red, as well as loved, something he never felt, not even from his brother.

"We should go downstairs, before your bro comes back and I die." Fell stood up, popping his spine. He held out a hand to Swap, whom took it and used that hand to steady himself before attempting to walk. Although his steps were shaky, he was making progress. Pulling his crutches underneath his arms, he moved out of Fell's way so he could get the door. Opening it, he waited until Swap was out of the room before closing the door, helping him down the stairs.

When they reached the bottom, Papyrus was in the kitchen, drinking a glass of water furiously. He seemed relieved that they were down so fast. Had he really be that afraid of what was going on up there, or was he just thirsty? Fell wasn't quite sure. Swap sat at the table, smiling brightly, although he was glowing blue. Fell leaned against the wall, trying to pretend what had just happened hadn't, and not pulling it off at all.

Papyrus glared at Fell, sending a prickle down his spine, before turning to Swap. "So what you wanna do now? We have to get this whole thing settled soon, but you should rest before we take this shit to court."

Swap nodded, resting his skull in his hands and letting out a heavy breath. "Jesus. Why would Galaxy even do this?"

Fell tensed, feeling his soul prickle with guilt. He wanted to tell Swap exactly what had been said on that phone conversation, but he didn't want to snap the guy. In all honesty, Galaxy had confessed. He's yelled into the receiver, asking him why he loved Swap, someone so different from him, when Galaxy knew him so much better. Galaxy had admitted that he was in love with Fell.

" _Why can you never see the feelings of other monsters or people, ever? You always go about your life without a fuck or care, tossing hearts and lives around like it's no big deal! You don't know what it feels like, to love someone so much and have them never love you back! You're a horrible creature, Fell. Burn in hell, like the bastard you are!"_

Honestly, that made Fell even more angry, because stomping on the people he loved was not the way to get to Fell. Maybe if he had been honest with his feelings a little sooner, he would have a chance, but he had kept it on the inside for too long, and Fell had just moved on from him. He may have liked Galaxy back, but now he just wanted to break him.

"What is it? Fell, are you okay?" Swap looked up from his hands, confusion and affection spreading over his face. Head snapping up, the skeleton nodded, trying to prove he was. Although Swap didn't seem to believe him, he dropped the subject, leaving the room in a cold, tense silence.

Papyrus placed his hand on the counter and pushed himself up from where he was leaning. "I'm heading' off, bro. Got some stuff to do. You call me if you have any problems, okay?" He leaned over, pulling one arm around his brother before straitening himself and sending a glare at Fell. "You take good care of him, or I'll kill you." And with those parting words the taller skeleton left, leaving a surprised Swap and chuckling Fell alone.

It was silent for a moment, both skeletons lost in their own thoughts, before Swap brought them back to reality with a question Fell would have preferred him to never ask.

"What did Galaxy say to you yesterday?" Fell gripped his hands into a fist, trying to contain all his pain and anger. He grit his jaw and looked at the black, carpeted floor with a blaze of fury running through his single glowing eye.

"H- He said some things I'd rather not repeat, but seein' as you wont have any of it, I'll tell you every fucking detail." He gestured to the air with his hands to emphasize his point. "I called him, about to tell him he better get his ass ready for court when he told me something I wish I'd never heard." He dragged his sentences on, trying to prolong the inevitable conversation about to take place.

"He told me he loved me, Swap. He fucking loved me and thought that hurting you was gonna do something about the fact that I loved you. I swear to god, why am I always in love with myself?" He let out a low chuckle. Swap had been silent, and he had been to scared to look over at him to see his reaction.

"And how do you feel about that?" Swap whispered, as if the slightest noise might break this thing that was going on. It made Fell want to cry.

"I feel like he needs to find another way to outlet his feelings that aren't violence twords one of the only people I've ever actually loved. Although, to be honest I would have been an ass even if he told me face to face like an adult." He shrugged, trying not to show how confused, hurt, and alone he felt. You can't just hurt the others he loved because he didn't fucking love you back. That was a problem.

Fell looked up at Swap, whom was fiddling with his gloves, looking confusedly down at the table, and then up at him, seeming to jump when they made eye contact. "I love you so much, Fell. It hurts that this is what I get for that. You know that, right?"

Feeling his ribs tighten, he straitened himself and walked over to Swap, knelt by his chair, and took him in his arms, pressing his teeth to his upper skull in an imitation kiss. "I know, and I'm so fucking sorry I made you go through all this. I'm nothing but a burden to everyone I love and everyone who's loved me... You, Papyrus, Mom, Dad... I can't do relationships of any kind unless it's so full of hate and spite. I push people away and hurt them because I have no fucking idea of what to do with my life or where I'm going with anything..." He let the hot tears pooling in his eyes sockets fall onto the body beneath him, feeling so much guilt and self hate pool in his soul.

Swap nodded, nuzzling into his shoulder. "No. You don't. This isn't your fault, it's Galaxy's. At least he didn't kill me. As for your problems with other people and monsters... don't be so hard on yourself. Trust your instincts and do what you think is right. You're a good person, Fell. I believe in you and who you are, plus how you act is only how your world brought you up. You were the older brother. You had so much expected of you and were told this is how you needed to act to survive in this world. It's not all you are, though. You're so much more, I've seen it! You're caring, cautious, loving, emotional, and so easily breakable. People need to be more careful with you, and it'll be okay. Someone loves you and is never going to leave you alone. I promise."

Sniffling, Fell pulled away just enough to look into the floating blue orbs of Swap's eyes. "Promise is a strong word," he whispered. "Are you sure that's what you mean?"

Giggling, Swap leaned in. "I promise." He pressed his teeth to Fell's, sighing slightly upon contact. Fell leaned in, trying to keep them together like that. Swap's hand brushed itself against his ribcage as it reached up for his shoulder to brace himself, causing him to let out a small gasp. The cool wetness of Swap's tongue met his teeth, causing him to shudder but let it in. He was less concerned about Papyrus walking in on them again, causing him to be a bit more risky. His hand trailed over the other skeleton's shirt, slowly inching over each rib singularly.

-Smut kinda starts here lol slay me-

All the while Swap's tongue was pressing onto Fell's, sliding over it and feeling every crevice of his mouth with intense curiosity. Feeling himself start to shake, he tried to regain composure and keep moving his hands, pressing just a little harder on the other's ribs. Swap let out a few quiet gasps into his mouth, causing him to press in deeper. The skeleton gripped his hand, making him stop his progresses.

"Should- c- can we do this... in my room?" He looked shyly away, the entire front of his skull going a deep shade of cyan. He was too fucking innocent for this, but Fell didn't really care. He just nodded, taking the other's hands and glowing his eyes, bringing them to the upstairs in a flash of red.

Slightly dizzy, from both excitement and teleportation, he let Swap pull him to the bed. It was still dark in his room, because it was later and neither of the skeletons had turned on the lights. Fell, feeling a little anxious, let Swap press him down, choosing to be on top. Fell could feel the burn on his face, and most of his body, and was scared that it was radiating off of him. It took him a moment to realize his eye hadn't stopped glowing, and the hot uncomfortableness of a dick forming was pooling between his legs.

Swap was staring down at him, his own eyes were set to their magic state, obviously meaning only one thing. He leaned in, close enough to where Fell could see the intense blush across his face. He slid his tongue, not only glowing blue but now covered in red and purple saliva, and pressed it to Fell's neck, hands slipping under his undershirt. He let out a small growl of approval as his phalanges made contact with one of his sensitive upper ribs, brushing over it so lightly it was like a feather.

He pulled Swap's face back up to his own, forcing his tongue back inside to feel around a bit more, while the other's hands played with his bones. After a moment, he got slightly irritated with the shirt in his own way and separated for only a second to peel it off. Swap sat on his chest, leaning over slightly, breathing haggard and his soul easily visible through his ribs. Fell was enraptured by it, staring into the light blue glow. He reached a hand up through his ribs, making sure to only lightly brush them with the fluffy rims of his jacket sleeves. Slowly grasping the soul, he fed off of the loud, guttural moans pulled from Swap, making him more and more aroused.

"F- fuck..." Swap threw his head back as Fell began to slowly stroke the thick, coated surface of his soul, only pausing slightly when he heard the other curse. Never, in his life, had he heard this innocent version of him swear, not even saying crap or damn. Although, that made the moment all the more sexual.

The tips of his phalanges were coated in a thick, blue syrup, something Fell had never really experimented with before. Back in the underground where he was from, sex was a quick thing you did with other monsters you either barely knew or barely cared for to get rid of some stress, and there was hardly ever any consent to it, only if you were Dagami and Dogaressa or some other couple, and even then it was hardly ever done.

This entire experience was something Fell was only vaguely aware of, and only from just a year or two ago when he had gotten to meet his other versions. Now, with the moans and grunts of his partner to fill the silence, he was finally getting to experience so many things. Love was the first one, and then clearly sex was an obvious second. He hated to admit this to anyone, but he was still a virgin. Sure, he's grabbed a few butts in his life, and violated some peoples personal space, but in all honesty, he had never done the actual deed. He never found anyone he cared about enough to do it with, as well as the fact that, of all things, the idea of rape made him sick to his core.

Bringing his mind to the task at hand, he looked up from the pulsing soul he was stroking in his hand to make eye contact with Swap. It sent shudders down his spine as he met the glowing orb above him. Swap already looked wreaked, with a small amount of drool dribbling down his mandible, his hands gripping Fell's shirt, and his body shaking ever so slightly. He was groaning through his teeth, his sounds a pleasure to Fell.

He squeezed a little tighter, trying to entice a scream, or something of that verity, and being heavily rewarded. Swap let a few more moans slip past his teeth, making Fell shake a little. He squeezed it again, giving it a few quick pumps in succession and watching with satisfaction as Swap writhed in pleasure above him.

Out of curiosity, he reached the tip of his tongue out, pulling the soul closer, and running it over the smooth surface. It was a sweet, syrupy substance that seemed to coat his soul making him shudder in excitement. Craving more, he stroked his tongue over the whole thing, feeling shudders of ecstasy at every sound Swap made. The other skeleton was practically kneeling over him, groaning and writhing, head leaned over with saliva dripping onto his shirt.

"I- agh... Nn! Haaah~! It f- feels weird..." Swap was melting into a puddle above him, shaking. "D- down there..." He looked like he was on the edge of an orgasm, tongue hanging out of his mouth, with sweat dribbling down his skull.

Fell, getting an urge to double the pleasure on his partner, reached his right hand down from the other's soul and gripped the edge of his shorts. He peeled them off, with a little difficulty.

What he wasn't expecting was for Swap to be so... _big_. He stared for a moment, pausing to take in his partner. He wasn't long, about four and a half inches, but he was fucking thick. Swap grunted in confusion, staring down at him with interest. "W- Why'd you stop?"

Chuckling, Fell continued to press into the soul, grinning at the reaction he received. "Mm? No reason..." He let his other hand slide down and grip Swap tightly, making him moan loudly.

"H- Haaah~! Fell!" Legs shaking, Fell ran his hand over the other slowly, trying to prolong Swap's orgasm just a bit longer. He didn't expect to hear him beg. "F- Faster." A little shocked, Fell abode to Swap's wishes, hand stroking his soul while the other worked away down below.

Bucking his hips, Swap let out a high pitched squeak at the sensation, making Fell pick up the pace, rubbing his soul faster, hand pumping harder on his length. He stared up at Swap, a melting, blue faced puddle above him. He looked so pure and... beautiful at that moment.

"Hhhhhng!" Swap leaned over, groaning as he climaxed onto Fell's chest. They lay there panting for a few moments before Swap looked down at him, blushing even deeper than he had before. "O- Oh dear! I didn't mean to get you all messy!" He sat up, his dick dissipating into thin air. He was still heavily panting, but he still pushed Fell's jacket off and helped him out of his shirt.

 **-You're safe-**

Sitting there, Fell realized he still had his own needs, but if Swap was to tired he wasn't going to ask him to fill them for him. Hands brushing over his ribs, he noticed the other seemed to be staring into them. It took him a moment to realized he was staring at his soul.

"Why?" Confused, Fell watched Swap reach a hand into his ribs to pull the small, cartoon heart out and examine it. He immediately knew why. The soul was a faded red, with many little cracks running in and out of the surface. There were even little chips missing, little bits and pieces that had fallen off over the years. "W- Why does it look like that?" Swap looked back at him with pleading eyes.

Fell couldn't say anything, and instead opted to look away and stare at Swap's eggshell white walls. He shook a little as he felt a soft bone trace itself along one of the cracks. "D- Does it hurt?"

"No..." Fell glanced back up to see a teary Swap pressing into the cracks on his soul. He went over each one individually. He placed his cleaner hand on the other's face and cupped it, making him look in his eyes. "Hey, it's okay..."

"Who did this to you?"

Fell couldn't look him in the eyes. In all honesty, he was ashamed. Ashamed that he had let monsters get to him and ashamed that Swap could see all his pain. "A lot of people."

Swap looked back down at the soul and placed a kiss on it, as much as he could with no lips, before pushing it back between his ribs. He lay atop Fell, snuggling his head into the crook of his neck, placing a kiss there.

"I love you." he let out a sigh of contentedness.

Fell placed a hand on his head, rubbing in short, soft circles. He felt his eyes slipping shut, and just before he had hit the darkness, he replied in a sleepy, slurred mumble. "I love you, too."

 **A/N: Yay for shitty endings... OMFG THIS CHAPTER THOUGH. I FEEL LIKE A SIN... JUST A WALKING SIN. I'M SO SORRY IF THID WAS BAD AND SHIT. I ONLY WROTE SMUT BECAUSE IT FELT NECCESARY TO THE PLOT IDK**

 **ALSO**

 **MOSTLY FLUFFY SMUT**

 **AND BACKGROUND**

 **I GUESS**

 **FUUUUN**


	8. SUPER IMPORTANT UPDATE READ PLEASE!

Super not exciting but very important UPDATES

Alright, a lot (And by a lot I mean like two) of people have been asking when I'm going to update soon AND I PROMISE THAT IT WILL BE A THING THAT WILL HAPPEN. I HAVE ALL MY IDEAS DOWN AND I'VE WRITTEN A LOT!

My reason/excuse for not updating in A THOUSAND YEARS: My computer has been violently crashing since tht fourteenth or something of last month. I'm really in love with this story and want to write more but the dead computer is preventing this. SOOOO I ordered a new computer with my dad and it's coming in on FRIDAY! I have all of the fanfic prior saved to the hard drive (I think), so we'll have wherever I left off! I PROMISE to try in my best efforts to update before next month! I know, I know, I should have told you I would be gone sooner, but I can't use the family computer for non-school stuff and I am NOT writing fanfiction on my father's laptop every weekend. Plus school has been in the way. DON'T WORRY ANGST IS COMING BABES!

I appreciate the understanding, and let us all take a moment to pay our respects to Gladdis, the old, slightly confused Acer with no idea what the fuck you want it to do!


	9. Chapter 8

UnderFell Sans x UnderSwap Sans

Coffee

Chapter Eight

 **A/N: I didn't see the review until after I uploaded chapter seven, but someone was asking for smut... SO THERE YA' GO ANON! Time for a super-fluff chapter to make up for all the smut you had to skip... I'm sorry. FLUFFY TIME e.e**

 **We were allowed to listen to music in my Art class, and I had finished my assignment a week early so the teacher's letting me draw and listen to music and I kept listening to 'The boy who murdered love,' and I drew a ton of sad Galaxy's... OMYGOD EVEN GALAXY HAS ANGST I FEEL LIKE A MONSTER! Quick question: Should I put the resets somewhere in my plot? I feel like if I do, that would add even more depth to the plot, but it also might make this very similar to a lot of Sans fanfictions already out there. What do you guys think?**

 **Anyways, enjoy the chapter!**

Swap woke up hesitantly, because he knew the second he did he would have to get up. When he did peel his eye lights(?) open, he was lying on a slowly moving ribcage, the dull beat of a soul the only sound in his room. He sighed contentedly, and pressed closer to the warmth of Fell.

It didn't even bother him that he was unclothed. At first. A blue flush spreading across his face, Swap turned to look up at Fell, whom was still asleep. He looked almost happy, if not peaceful. Taking his hand, he pressed it to the bottom of Fell's mandible. "Who made you so unhappy?" He mused. An old friend? Family member? Lover, even? He shook a little. The thought of Fell being with someone else hurt him. He sighed and looked over to the window, where dim sunlight we falling through the shades.

Fell mumbled beneath him, and Swap felt his soul beat a little faster underneath his head. Straining to hear, he looked back to the other's face. "N- no..."

Confused, Swap sat up halfway, trying to get a better look at his face. The soft half smile and unworried expression was gone, and in its place were squinted eyes and a frown, as well as a few tears. Shaking, Fell reached out and grabbed onto Swap, taking his body in his arms and squeezing a little to hard. "I'm sorry..." He was whispering, barely making any sound. Swap felt a surge of affection and decided to take action, shaking Fell's arm.

"H- Hey! Wake up!" Fell shifted somewhat under him and opened his eyes, looking terrified and confused. He tried to sit up quickly, only to be stopped by the body on top of him. Scooting off of him, Swap took his hand in his own. "You okay?"

A few tears fell down the other's face and he shook his head. "N- no... I'm never okay." He looked down, tears sliding onto the comforter below. "I'm sorry. I'm pushing all my problems onto you..." He looked back at Swap, and immediately his face changed. "O- oh! Y- you should probably take a shower..." He looked away awkwardly, turning deep red.

"I guess so..." Swap swung his legs out of the bed, turning to the other. "I'll go shower and then I can make breakfast... Papyrus got rid of my coffee machine, so we'll have to go out if you want any." Standing, he walked over to the door and left Fell on the bed. He went down the hall to his bathroom, opening the door and stepping inside. He didn't have a particularly large restroom, but it wasn't very small either. There was a gray, granite countertop with a single sink inside. A few drawers took up the space below, along with a single cabinet, all painted black. The mirror was about as large as the countertop in width, with no frame. A toilet rested to the side of it, but it was hardly ever used. Then there was the shower on the other wall.

Not needing to take off his clothes at all, Swap turned on the water and waited until it was running warm to step in. The warm water ran over his spine, and made intricate criss cross patterns across his ribs, running in and out. He sighed in relief, loving the feeling of water washing away all his worries.

Looking down at his leg, he was still amazed that it was that easily fixed. Swap figured that it was all thanks to Fell for being there. Leaning his skull back, he felt the water run down his body as he rubbed the soap over himself. When he was done, refreshed and smelling like blueberries, he took a step out into the steamy room and wrapped a white towel around himself.

He had forgotten to get clothes, but it didn't bother him to much. Swap just stepped out into the hallway and walked back to his room, slipping inside. Fell was laying on the mattress, passed out. He wasn't whimpering or crying anymore, and he was back to his peaceful state. Smiling brightly, Swap took an extra pair of clothes he kept in his dresser out and put them on before going back out. He went to the kitchen, getting out a pan and setting it on the stove.

He figured, hey, why not make some pancakes? While Swap was mixing the batter, a sleepy, sill shirtless Fell lumbered down the stairs. He mumbled a greeting and sat at the kitchen table, seeming to stare off into an unseen void. He folded his hands, resting his head atop them and staring at the wall as if it led to some other world he couldn't see.

Putting a somewhat round pile of batter in the heated pan, he stepped aside to look at Fell and make sure he was okay. "Hey, Fell?" He leaned on the island in the middle of his kitchen and watched the skeleton jump at his words.

"Yes?"

"Can I... Can I see your soul again?" He looked at the counter. Swap wanted to see the cracks and breaks in his lover's soul. He wanted to feel them and make him feel better, about himself and his injuries. Fell seemed a little surprised at first, but he just nodded.

Swap turned back to the stove and flipped the pancake over, letting that cook. It was silent as he finished making breakfast, a pancake for each of them, and turned to stove off. He took the syrup out of one of the black painted cupboards, and set it next to the plates.

Fell was fidgeting with his hands, sighing and looking pretty damn sad. Swap sat across from him, staring at the blushing, teary face in front of him. He reached his hand across the short table to cup the cheek in it, fighting back his own tears.

Without a word, Fell closed his eyes and pulled his broken soul into the open. Swap took it in his hand, and he couldn't hold it back. It looked as if the soul itself had been directly hit over and over with a knife. There were bits that had fallen off, and some that were barely clinging to the shattered frame. One more hit and you could probably kill him.

"Oh my god..." He was shaking, barely controlling his sobs as they passed through him. Running a gloved finger over one of the cracks, he looked back at Fell, who's eyes were filled with tears. "Who?"

He'd already asked the question before, but he felt like he needed to ask it again. He was going to ask it again and again until he got a straight answer. Maybe he just wanted to know if it was him whom had caused his lover so much pain.

Tears were running down his skull, falling onto the table in a rhythm. His heart was pounding, while all the magic in his body rushed around. Fell was crying, Swap only knowing this because he could hear the sobs falling out of Fell's mouth.

There was a moment of silence when the question hung in the air like a big, red sign.

"When I was a babybones, barely five, I was out going for a walk to the forest. Y'know, by the purple door?" Fell pressed his palms together and stared at the tabletop.

Swap nodded. He'd seen that door a lot on his patrols, but he never even questioned it, assuming it was one of the many things in the world you can see but not investigate. "I was playing in the snow, havin myself a good time when…" Fell seemed to choke on his words before smiling and looking back up from the table with so much sad and anguish in his eyes. "When I first saw a monster get killed." He shrugged. "I guess that did it for me. I realized the world was nothing but a cold empty hole trying to fuck you up at every turn. And then **you** came along. I admit you got on my nerves at first. How does someone act so fucking happy all the time, y'know? Especially with the knowledge that you can be killed at any moment?"

Swap looked back down at the soul in his hands, watching as it seemed to pulsate and then fade. The cracks seemed to get a little deeper, as well. "It doesn't make sense. But then you start rubbing off on me! I walk into the kitchen and say good morning to my brother! Good morning! He looked at me like I was crazy and… and then…" Tears pouring down the others face, Swap watched him break down, unsure of what to do. After a moment her stroked one of the cracks and watched Fell let out a heavy sigh.

"Y- you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to, Fell. I get it. Sure, I haven't been in your situation, but I understand what you're saying!" He smiled the best he could under those tears. "Why don't you go take a shower, wind down, and I'll just wait here?"

Fell looked at his untouched pancake and back up at Swap concernedly. Swap shook his head, murmuring an 'It's fine,' before shooing him to the bathroom. :I'll put your shirt in the wash, okay?"

Pell only nodded and went inside the bathroom, the sound of water running voming on a few seconds later.

Wandering into the bedroom, Swap jumped at the sound of some rock band accosting him when he least expected it. Rummaging through the pile of clothes by the bed, he found Fell's phone in the mess. The ID was labelled as Boss, and while Swap had never heard talk of Fell's work life, he assumed that it would be best to pick up the call and explain the fact that his boyfriend was tied up at the moment.

"SANS, YOU WORTHLESS PEICE OF SHIT! YOU KNOW NOT TO KEEP MY CALLS WAITING!" Swap jumped at the loud voice on the other end of the line. He relaxed when he realized it was UnderFell Papyrus.

"U- Uhm, ha ha… Fell's actually in the shower right now…" Swap was shaking in his bones, so to speak, at just the thought of this Papyrus. He was utterly terrifying, and the Magnificent Swap was not scared of many things!

"THEN WHO THE FUCK AM I TALKING TO?"

"S- Swap Sans…" Swap cringed upon himself, attempting not to sound weak.

"UGH, THIS LOSER. YOU SAY SANS IS IN THE SHOWER?" Swap made a sound of agreement. "GOOD. LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING, YOU FUCKER. I DON'T KNOW YOU PERSONALLY, BUT FROM WHAT I'VE HEARD FROM MY BROTHER, YOU'RE A NICE, CONSIDERATE, SWEET, AND FUNNY GUY. IT'S FUCKING DISGUSTING. I'D ADVISE YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM MY BROTHER, IF YOU KNOW WHAT'S BEST FOR YOU."

Swap was at a loss for words, and less because of the insult but more so the fact that this Papyrus didn't care for his nice demeanor. Nobody hated a nice person. Nobody threatened a nice person!

"I- I don't know-"

His sentence was cut short by the door opening, and a prompt 'what the fuck?'. The phone was taken from his hands and thrown up to Fell's face. "B- boss! I, uh, oh no…" A red sweat was breaking out across the nervous skeletons skull. His red pupils were dilated and scared, shaking in his deep eye sockets.

Swap couldn't really hear much of the conversation. Just a bunch of yelling. When it was over, Fell hung up with a dark shadow over his skull. Letting out a sigh, she skeleton turned to Swap and gave him a small hug. He picked his jacket up off the floor and put it over his bare chest.

"W- Wow. My Papy isn't like that at all!" Swap looked at Fell with a concerned, caring feeling in his soul.

"I'm going to Papyrus', I'll text you later." Fell placed his teeth to the side of Swap's skull and smiled against the bone. "I love you."

He went down the tall, steep stairs, moving into the living room and going to the front door to put his shoes on. Swap followed, giving him one last hug before he was out the door. "Be safe!"

Fell smiled weakly and nodded, giving him one last skele-kiss before leaving. Swap stood at the door long after the skeleton had left, thinking over everything that had happened to him the past few days, sometimes blushing, sometimes crying. Love had put him through so many emotions in so little time. It was amazing.

Walking to the kitchen table he collected the uneaten pancakes and put them in the fridge, planning to have them for lunch. Swap wasn't even aware that he wouldn't have the appetite when the time came.

 **I'm soooo sorry about how long this took to come out! ;.; I had some stuff come up, but now I'm back and running! Sorry to cut it short, but the next part is all Fell, soooooo ~3**


	10. Chapter 9

Coffee

Chapter Nine

 **A/N: Alright, you've all been asking for it, and now you get it! Here is the next installment of 'Angsty Skeletons Have Relationship Issues'! I'm having a lot of fun writing this, and all your support gets me all choked up and giddy! I love you guys so much, stay positive!**

Fell stared at the road with a vacant, empty look on his face, almost like he was on autopilot and wasn't really there. Papyrus had to be lying. Even in UnderFell, you didn't do that! Not to your brother. Not to anybody, in Fell's opinion. Heaving a sigh, Fell took out his phone and checked it. Three messages from Swap, and one from Pap. Ignoring them, he tossed his phone on the passenger's seat and looked back to the road. While he couldn't believe Papyrus, he couldn't blame him either. You weren't supposed to fall in love in his world. You were supposed to hate and despise the entire world, because there everyone was against you. But here people seemed to care about you and want to change you, even if it's only a little.

But Swap was hurt, and Swap cared about him. Maybe it was too much, but he did, and it wasn't okay to hurt someone he loved, even if they were an innocent, nice idiot. He was his innocent, nice idiot! Gripping the wheel tighter in his phalanges, Fell growled under his breath and sped up just barely.

The sun had risen a considerable amount and was now high in the sky. Looking down at the road, never ending, he realized he was way out of town. It hit him like a bag of bricks. He was blacking out again. Ugh! Alphys had warned him that if he got too stressed or tense this was going to happen, but she hadn't said it wouldn't affect his train of thought! If he kept that up, he was a danger to everyone around him!

Grumbling something in anger under his breath, Fell sat up a little straighter and tried to relax, which was hard to do when your brother had helped another skeleton beat this shit out of your lover. He was so done with everything.

He picked up his phone from its resilient place on the seat and put it on the AUX cord, deciding the only thing to really make him forget his problems was Muse. Or maybe he wanted to listen to something so he wasn't driving in silence. Silence was suffocating to the anxious skeleton. He hated it. It made him mull over the stupidest things imaginable. It made him realize how alone he actually was.

Fell understood he wasn't alone. He had a boyfriend who loved him, and he had acquaintances who didn't want him dead. It was pretty good, his position in life, but it definitely wasn't perfect and full of love like he wanted.

And there was still the constant fear of being judged. He hated that the most. The small nagging at the back of his head that slapped him constantly. He hated how scared he was of everything, how everyone seemed to tell him what to do with small actions or their eyes. How did he get so affected by other monsters. Maybe, because of his lazy outer shell, everyone thought he didn't care. Maybe they thought he wouldn't mind a snide comment or little nudge. The problem there was that Fell did. He cared too much, he thought.

Mention how lazy he is, how rude, how lonely. He knew what they were trying to do, and he wasn't going to let it happen. He wasn't going to let some other monsters or people get the best of him. He wasn't going to find out what happened at the end of that train of thought, either. Fell didn't want to be pushed around by monsters who had no idea who he was. He was going to overcome them!

Yet that was what he always said to himself, and look at where he was now. Pathetic, stuck at the bottom of the food chain most people called life. He was so done with everything! The tears picked at the edges of his sockets, the words came rushing back in a mass of fury, pain, and hate. Furious, he tried to push the thoughts out, tried to forget who he was. But they were there, and they weren't going back. Those words were going to stay until the day he died.

Pathetic. Useless. Unworthy. Mean shithead. Faggot. Lardass. A waste of space. The underground could do with better. Who needs him. Ugh, this ass. The tears kept streaming. They weren't going to stop anytime soon. Fuckface. Lonely. Lazy. Nobody needs you here, Fell. Go fuck yourself. Why would we need you of all monsters?

Sure, he'd heard it all. He's probably heard more than it all, and it always came back to hit him in the face. He was done with it. He was done with other monsters and he sure as hell was done with himself. The slightly pink tears were flowing down his face in such rapid succession it hurt. He felt the pain from every day of abuse and hate coming back all at once. Every rough word or snide comment.

The sun had risen to be just above him, so high in the sky. It shone through the windows and made Fell even more aware of his surroundings. Setting his shoulders lower, Fell hung his head.

He drove in silence for a few hours. He wasn't sure when he stopped crying; possibly when he had run out of tears. The thoughts didn't stop, because he wasn't one to forget his worries.

Body tense, a cold sweat breaking out on his hands and cranium, Fell was attempting to regain control when night hit. He had only passed a few cars, and wasn't paying attention to where he was, just absentmindedly driving. His music had ended hours ago, and the silence had hung heavier than any lyric in the air.

Sitting up, he turned around a bend, the ocean on his left and a plain to his right. Slowing down, he turned to the left and drove down a small road leading to a parking lot covered in sand. Pulling into a spot, he got out of the car and looked up at the sky. Stars littered it, like small specks of ink someone had splattered over a dark canvas.

Fell turned and, noticing a small path in the grass, followed it. At the end was a small strip of beach, seemingly secluded from the rest by long grass. It was so serene, silent, and alone. Smiling a little, he began to walk across it and look about with curiosity. He found a small dip in the sand up ahead and sat down, not caring that he would get sand in all his clothes. He just needed a place to relax and think.

Laying on his back, Fell managed to block out the voices screaming in his head and just focus on the sky. Watching the stars, he realized that this was doing him no good. Going out to nowhere, ignoring the people who, at least he had thought, loved him.

The tears were coming back, rushing and running over his skull like rain on a window. He had no restraint or conserve, he just let it out. Let the tears run wet over and over in a never ending pool of sadness.

Why was he running away from his problems? Why was he such an asshole? Why did Paps have to go and do that? Questions running through his head, Fell placed his palms over the sockets to try to lessen the pain, even a little bit. It wasn't working too well, as he could tell by the tears running even under the rough bone. Slightly dizzy, he tried to pull himself back into reality. No need to get so worked up over something so seemingly simple, Fell.

Standing up after a few moments, the sweat gone but his body still tense, Fell went back to the car and got inside. He wasn't tired, so he decided that driving would be a good idea. Going back to the road, the short skeleton got back into the car and began his drive again.

After about fifteen minutes there began to be appearances of road signs and buildings.

Confused by the familiarity of them, he tried to examine them through his blurry vision. The signs were the usual, deep green but the bright color and fluorescent lettering was gone and replaced with dirt marks and graffiti. Spots where the words had been were nothing more than faded outlines of a world gone to shit. It took a very simple scribble on the side of one sign for it to hit him.

Fuck what this life has given me. It was written in simple, short curvy letters. By now it was covered in bird shit and other scrawls, but if you looked hard enough or knew those letters well you would know they were there.

And Fell sure as hell did. He remembered the day he had written those words. He was out for a walk, only about four months ago, when he supposed to be meeting Grillby and a few other friends for some thing, the event was null and void now, and he had decided to write what he had been feeling after a lovely day of insults and verbal attacks from other monsters.

Squeezing the wheel tighter, he realized exactly where he was. A majority of the monsters from UnderFell had decided that this was the place they would stay, and empty, dull valley with no signs of life, or for that matter, joy. He had been living there for a few months before deciding to go out and look for his counterparts. He had only really wanted to because Papyrus had his heart set on it. Grumbling under his breath, Fell gripped the wheel and thought deeply. Maybe he should swing by Grillby's? Sighing, he turned at the next stop sign and kept going, watching the neighborhood get more and more dilapidated as he went along.

The bar was open, but the leaves 'front the store had barely moved from their place. He parked in the vacant lot, closing the door to his car and shuffling in slowly, trying his hardest to look tough. You had to look tough in UnderFell, or else you got fucked up. He learned that the hard way.

The door let out a sad, lonely creek, alerting the fire monster who was cleaning a beer class of his arrival. The purple ball of flame seemed to stare at him before making a low chuckle and leaning over the counter on his elbows, sleeves rolled up to his elbows. "Well, well, well. If it isn't Sans himself."

The deep rumble was almost a comfort to Fell. Smiling, although it felt more like a grimace, the short skeleton hopped into a tattered leather seat and faced Grillby. "In the bone."

Grillby made a tch sound before taking a bottle of mustard from under the counter and tossing it too him. He went back to his glass, the two standing waist deep in a thick, empty silence, only filled by the breathing and crackle of Grillby's fire.

"What made you pop by?" Gillby had moved from glasses to the booths behind Fell, wiping down tables with a rag. He finally got a good look at the fire monster. He was still thin and tall, with thick arm muscle and the exact same dark coat with the fluffed rim that was about knee length. His boots clicked on the cracked yellow tile as the monster stopped his work to examine Fell thoughtfully.

"N- No reason…" Turning back to his mustard, the skeleton stared at the dusty alcohol in front of him across the bar. He was tearing up again, and Fell wasn't about to show Grillby he was weak.

There was silence, and then the tap of boots on tile. Two warm hands found themselves pressed on Fell's shoulders, squeezing lightly. "What's wrong." It was no longer a question.

Fell sung his legs on the barstool and began to use a stampede of sarcasm, his last defense. "Me, aww nah I'm fine! Just a hatred for my brother, confusing feelings of love, and someone I actually care about got the shit beat out of them because of me! Did I mention that the one who did the shit beating was my brother? Yeah, Pap is an asshole, huh?" Squeezing the already nearly empty bottle, Fell threw a kick at the back of the bar.

Grillby let go of his shoulders and went back behind the bar, leaning forwards on his hands. "Careful, Sans. You break it, you buy it." He chuckled and lay back, watching Fell struggle to find words.

"So... you have a romantic interest? This is new. I mean, look at you!" Grillby chuckled, peering at sans over his glasses, as if questioning what he was even seeing. Fell just laughing insecurely and nodded looking off to the side at the dark, red painted walls.

"Pfft, sure. Yeah I do, actually. Greatest thing to ever happen in my miserable excuse for a life!" he stopped swinging his legs and turned, blushing, to the bartender. He was grinning big and wide, with a childish dance in his red pricks for pupils. Slowly, the expression turned cynical. "Or course, I did fuck things over... no. No it was Papyrus' fault. It's not mine." Mumbling, Fell began to battle himself, confused expressions twisting over his bone as he tried to figure out what was going on in his small head.

It took Fell a moment to realize Grillby was trying to get his attention. Snapping out of his daze, he almost smacked the purple flamed hand in front of his face before realizing what consequences that would bring.

Chuckling nervously, Fell looked down at his mustard bottle, taking another long sip. Staring at the polished counter, the skeletal monster tried to say something, but Grillby beat him to the punch. "Well... why are you here?"

As innocent as the question was, Fell couldn't help but feel an edge in the bartender's tone. Smiling, he looked up at the monster, his red pupils going almost completely invisible, thin lines of red. "As much as I'd like to tell you, Grillbz, that's confidential. I'd have to tell you a lot." Leaning back and staring down the ice cold monster, he switched from his happy smile to a weak grimace. "Although, I bet you don't wanna hear. We don't exactly have feelings down here, now do we?" He finished off his mustard before setting it slowly on the counter.

Staring at it, he began to look more and more angry, until he had smashed the bottle flat in a red magic covered fist, eyes ablaze. "Why do I have to be such a mistake?!" shouting, Fell began to bash away his feelings at the small bottle, round after round of punches going down in quick succession on the yellow plastic. He hated it. Hated Papyrus, hated himself, hated how he felt, hated how he acted. Hated everything but Swap. Swap was his only tether to happiness, only real link to love. The only monster who seemed to love him the same as he did, or at least the only one who cared for and trusted him through and through.

A foolish, naive, loud, obnoxious, adorable, sweet, loving, amazing peice of shit. Setting his burning, skeletal hands on the counter, Fell stared down at his knees, shaking under the realization that he'd snapped into pieces in front of the one monster he liked from his world, and he was probably about to get hell for it.

No. He was already in hell, and Grillby wasn't that bad. Sure, he'd never gotten the chance to give Grillby judgement, but he'd never seen him kill a monster, ever. In fact, he'd never seen Grillby get close to another monster. Sure, they guy was an introvert, but that was unnatural. To not even so much as touch another monster, with good or ill intentions, was strange. He did touch Fell earlier, so it wasn't completely out of the question, but damn color him impressed if that happened again.

Looking up, tears beginning their march down his face, another parade of hate and sadness going in a constant stream down the road of sadness, he smiled at the monster across from him.

"Oops. Well, I didn't hit the counter!" Hopping off the stool, the short skeleton was making his way to the door, staring right ahead, praying that if he just kept going the monster would ignore him and let him go. Not happening.

Boots clicked with cracked tile as the tall fiery man stepped in front of him, blocking his entrance and making sure he stayed where he was. Hand crossed over his chest, Grillby stared down. "What's going on here, Sans? I know you. You don't explode like that."

Fists clenched in his pockets, Fell chuckled and looked away. "Eh, do you now? So you know I've got crippling anxiety, you know I'm in love with myself, you know how every morning I wake up at five and stare at the roof and wait until the sun has crawled down to midday to get up unless the only person I care about wants me to wake up? You know I sleep in a fetal position, waiting for the day I get killed by someone and get to move one, my ashes living in the only real thing I cared about or spent my worthless excuse for a life in, that fucking chair?" he threw his arm around him at the barstool. "You know that I can remember every single time a human walked through our underground and killed everyone I 'loved'? Know that I can remember every time I watched you go and leave me to die? Know that I killed myself eight times but came back swinging every one of them with a grin on my face and a pun in my pocket? You don't know me, Grillby! You haven't seen the shit I have, haven't seen the people I love, haven't asked how I was not once befrore today! Don't give me your 'I know you' bull because you don't!" Chest heaving for air he didn't need, Fell dropped his hands, which had been throwing themselves around, to his sides, pale red tears falling from his cranium to the floor, sobbing uncontrollably. He couldn't help it. He'd gotten that line so many times. He's heard the 'I know you' line so many times, been playing that soundtrack on repeat like a broken record since he was three years old and asking Gaster to get him a band aid, only to get a 'You'll live' or 'Scars make you stronger' back from a father who only cared about finding his weak points or making them even more obvious.

The sudden heat and whooshing of air where the only signs Grillby left to alert him as he grabbed the bottom of Fell's mandible and stared him dead in the eye, as flame didn't have a shadow. "Sans. I don't know everything about you, yes, but if your late night drink till you drop excursions are anything to go on, when you're extremely mad, sad, or happy you hold nothing back. The fact you just gave me your fucking life story is proof enough. Tell me what's wrong."

Shaking even harder, like a fucking chihuahua, Fell smiled. A real, genuine smile. Gold tooth glinting purple in the light, he slipped his hands in his pockets and closed his eyes sockets. "Heh. Fine. I'll tell you. My brother teamed up with an alternate version of me and teamed up on another version of me, whom I happen to be head over heels for, and broke his fucking tibia. He could've died and it would'a been my fault. I also discovered that my brother was part of the whole thing today, and realized if I stayed with the one I loved any longer he would get killed. I couldn't handle that, so I busted the place and started driving. Ended up here. End of story." He moved to the side and was walking past the elemental.

He stopped when the deep voice followed him. "So, you're scared that staying with the one you love is going to hurt him more than leaving him behind and going away forever, without his lover to protect him or keep him safe. Your brother could go after him again if you don't go save his ass, my friend. Plus, whomever this version is, he's gonna attack you hard. You're afraid of something so you ran away from it. Good going."

Fell put up a hand and smiled, cringing inside. "Let's talk about lefts and rights." He grinned.

Grillby made a confused noise. "What do-"

"You're so right, I left." And with that parting pun, the skeleton ran out the bar, giving himself little time to open the car door before throwing the key in the ignition and pulling out of the driveway. For all he knew, Swap was fucked, and it was going to be his fault if he didn't run his ass over there.

 **A/N: Apologies on not getting this out sooner, my lovelies! I really appreciate the love, and some criticism is ALWAYS appreciated. This has been one of my favorite chapters to write, and I am soooooo excited to get this story rolling because of all the plotlines and potholes I have planned. Seriously eventually you're gonna start crying and you're not gonna stop! :D  
Get prepped, mother fuckers**

 **I am saddened by the lack of swearing in my Fell chapters recently ha ha**


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: Heeeeey! OOOOH I AM SO EXCITED I LOVE COFFEE SO MUCH HAHAHAAAAAA**

 **Also people keep correcting me in the REVIEWS saying it's Outertale, not Galaxytale. I know this. Anything written in the A/N's before the most recent chapter is probably irrelevant as I started this five months ago, so please only use the reviews to criticize not correct. Plus, what sounds better. Outer or Galaxy? MMM? MMMMMMMMMMMMMM?**

Swap looked around his apartment for any stray clothes or messy spots. While he was contemplating life and the universe, he might as well clean up the place, right? Going around and picking up anything out of place, he scanned through his brain at all the things him and Fell had done together. Well, he was until last night popped to mind and made him want to crawl into a hole of shame because he was blushing so hard. Smiling, he picked up a pillow off his bedroom floor and set it on the bed, staring at the duvae and going bright blue. Nope, nope, nope! He turned promptly around and began to set his dressers in order, trying to neaten them up and make them nice, going from organizing his shirts and pants to shuffling things around.

Pushing the last drawer in, he looked up at the counter. On the top there were two obvious things, his picture frames and his memory box. The box he kept closed unless, of course, he was sad. Then he opened that sucker up and looked through all his fond memories. Training with Alphys, hanging out with Papyrus, playing video games or watching anime with Undyne. Sure, he had little friends, but then Fell came around and he found some interest in the reclusive, edgy skeleton. Why he'd fallen head over heels in love with himself, he didn't know, but it sure as hell was gonna be the most amazing experience of his life.

The picture frames were similar to the memory box. All little snapshots of his life making him smile even harder than normal. Undyne had taken most of them. He looked over to his windows and decided to open them. He walked over to the sill and opened the blinds, wincing as the sun hit his untrained eyes. Almost a year of being above ground and he still wasn't used to seeing the sun high in the sky, priding it's importance to humanity, and now all monsters as well. Smiling, he then opened the pane itself, breathing in the deep air that he loved so much, pine and dirt clinging to it fiercely. Taking a step back, Swap then moved around his room, picking things up and organizing the mess Fell had made.

The sun had gone higher into the sky and Swap was actually worrying. He knew that Fell needed a life, but he was a little needy, and the fact he hadn't been texted was irking him. Mostly because he was worried about how he left, seeing the concerned look on the other skeletons face just before he had set off and gone on his adventure to who the hell knows where?

Pulling his phone off the dresser where he had left it the night before, Swap sent a little text.

- _Hey you okay?_

No reply. He put his phone back down, with the ringer on full volume just in case, Swap tossed the pile of dirty clothes into a hamper, deciding that he was going to go jogging for a little bit. He went to the front door, rummaging in his closet for his exercise stuff. Taking off his battle armour, Swap put on his jogging shorts and shoes, tightening the velcro on them. He put his little music player clip on the band of his shorts and got back up. Walking to his room he grabbed his phone and headphones, pulling the bulky plastic over his head and pressing them over where his ears would be.

Ready and prepared, he began stretching in his front hall. Once he was done with that, the skeleton went out into the cool morning air and went down the stairs, jogging down the sidewalk connecting the apartments to the rest of the block. Setting off to the right, in the direction of the park, the little guy began jogging to the music in the background, trying to set himself a pace. He'd been jogging quite a lot recently to relieve stress and build up skills. Since he wasn't training with Alphys anymore, he needed something to keep him in shape, and what better to do that than jogging? Plus, he liked the added wake up boost, considering coffee was now forever out of the question to him. Laughing, Swap sped up a little letting his feet hit the pavement and his mind hit the problems he was being constantly faced with. First he decided to mull over Galaxy. This guy had already screwed him over, and it was still weird to feel the gaping hole where his prosthetic leg was. But at least he hadn't been killed. Problem; He wasn't sure how far the other him was willing to go to get revenge on his lover. In all honesty, he wasn't sure what point Galaxy was trying to get across by attacking him. Sure he got his anger out on the skeleton, but there was the problem of the law.

He wasn't even sure who Galaxy's accomplice was! But… he did have a suspicion that the voice on the other end of the phone had almost confirmed. He remember little bits and pieces of being attacked, like voices, and Fell's older brother sure did have a familiar one. Shaking his head, Swap told himself that, no, even a hateful Papyrus wouldn't do that, but he couldn't help but have his suspicions.

Letting out a heavy breath, he looked up at the horizon, only focusing on the feeling of his feet hitting the ground, a small slap after each pace, and watching the skyline. Reaching the park, he did one lap around the track before leaving and decidingto return home. Once he did, Swap checked his phone. He'd been out for about forty minutes, not too long, but still a satisfying amount of time. Smiling, he went inside his apartment and got a glass of milk from the fridge, kicking his shoes into the closet carelessly.

Blue faced and panting, he downed the glass and popped his back, smiling to himself at the nice warmth of his house in contrast to the cold of the outside. Fell still hadn't texted him back, which was a little concerning, but he gave it no mind and sat on his couch, staring around the living room. There was still blood in his carpet, and he realised he might have to get that out later. Putting his hands on his face and leaning over, resting his elbows on his patella, Swap mulled over his life.

He was shaken up from the beating, there was no denying that as the skeleton shook, sobbing, on his couch, wondering why love was so violent and complicated. Swap pulled himself away from pity position to take a good look at his leg. The fibula was there, if not slightly transparent. He could barely see the couch color beneath him, but what was more perturbing was the fact that he couldn't even feel it. Touching the fake bone, he attempted to feel his gloved hand running over the plastic. Nothing.

Tears ran down his face as he tried to collect himself. _It's fine. It's fine. It's fine._

Shaking, the small skeleton looked around his room, aside from the blood on his carpet, everything looked so perfect, like the calm before the storm. It was so serene. Laying on the couch, he tried to calm himself down, closing his eyes and clearing his mind. With this, though, he began to drift off into nothingness.

-Le time skip of happy times or something whatever insert dream here?-

Waking up with an ache in his back, Swap looked around. The sun had dipped into the low sky, and Swap assumed he must have slept a good majority of his day away if it was this late. Smiling, he popped his shoulders. Tears had dried on his face, but he didn't even notice.

Swap got up and went to his room, rummaging through the drawers to get out his usual attire and put it back on before wandering into the living room. Maybe he could go to the store? He wanted to get some fruit or maybe more milk.

His phone was laying on the couch, and he picked it up and looked over his texts, looking for a reply. There was none. A little confused, he texted Fell again.

- _Did you get my text?_

 _-You okay?_

 _-FELL_

When he didn't get a reply, Swap stood up. Now he was panicking. Fell was never late to reply to his texts, either having it for his need of love or maybe the fact that he didn't want someone to freak at him he wasn't sure. Frowning now, Swap stood.

 _What if Galaxy got to him?_ The thought sent a flare of red over Swap's mind. If this was true, Fell was in for a world of pain that Swap did not want to even come near his lover. Phone in hand, he grabbed his keys from the key ring by the front door and booked it out of that place, taking the stairs two at a time and running in a misshapen manner to his car.

Throwing himself into the seat, he struggled with the key ring before managing to stuff it into the small hole and turn the engine on. Pulling out of his parking space, Swap attempted to not hit anything or anyone else as he drove down the parking lot.

Mind racing, he tried to remember where Galaxy lived. When he couldn't, Swap decided to first go to Fell's house. Maybe he was just asleep! Not very calmly, the impatiently made his way across town, watching it deteriorate until the roads were cracked and no cars where anywhere in sight.

The grass was yellowed, and it was slightly concerning to see a complex in such condition. It was, however, more concerning to think of his lover in peril. Swap was a little afraid that he was overdoing it, but honestly it wouldn't be a big deal if he was. It would be a bigger deal if the other was in trouble and he wasn't the slightest bit concerned. Maybe Swap was just anxious after what had happened.

Pulling into the driveway, Swap hopped out, wondering why his car wasn't there. He figured it might be parked in front of Galaxy's or the Hospital. Hopping out of his own car, the skeleton ran up to the front steps. Knocking on the worn, fading white painted door, he waited for an answer. After a few moments, he knocked again. Nothing. Worried now, Swap tried the knob, not expecting it to work. The knob gave under his weight almost instantly.

Stumbling into the small front hall, Swap let go of the door and let it swing. The whole house was dead. A bit of dust was filtering through the air in swirls. Nobody had been home since the… incident. So where the hell was Fell?

Swap did a quick search of the house, only to confirm that no, his lover was not lounging safely in his home. Pulling out his phone, the small skeleton texted Fell another time. When that was done he went back outside, contemplating.

He had to be at Galaxy's. Where else would Fell go? Regardless, that was the only other place that Swap could think of. He slid back into his car seat and readied himself, sighing.

Turning the key in the ignition, Swap drove in silence, not bothering to turn on the radio, just hoping and praying that his lover wasn't in pain. With all that was going on, Swap wasn't sure he could pretend to be okay at all. Honestly he was probably worrying over nothing, but that didn't prevent him from worrying in general.

He truly was sickly in love with Fell, the other skeleton's smile, laugh, touch. A beautiful monster hidden behind a mask of hate and denial. But Swap had seen inside the other, a self conscious character full of love and devotion. He cried, he laughed, he tried. Fell was going to give the monsters he loved every bit of effort that he thought they deserved, and he had shown that with Swap.

When he was hurt, it was Fell who never left his side and cried for him, It was Fell who kissed him and held him. Supported him and showed him what it was like to love someone for the first time. Fell who made him see the beauty in the world from another perspective. One where the hurt almost masked it if you held it in.

And Swap wanted to make sure that he could stop Fell from hating himself. He wanted to let Fell cry and cry until all his emotions were out and bare to him so that he could show him just how much he mattered and tell him how amazing he was. Tell him how beautiful and strong he could be if he just stopped caring what other people and monsters thought of him.

Swap wanted to kiss every little crack on his lover's soul until he was all healed and glued together, so he would stop needing a mask to hide himself, so that he could tell the world just how amazing he was. He wanted to make the other happier than he had ever been before. And he was going to, if it killed him, because nothing in the world seemed to matter more than Fell to him right now.

His mind wandered as he drove, not focusing much. He was one of those drivers that didn't really need to, seeing as he could multi-task pretty well. Sighing, he pulled next to the curb in front of Galaxy's house. The light in the living room was on, which made sense as it was a late spring evening, and you couldn't see well even with that small sliver of light pouring from the sky.

He opened the door after seriously considering what he was about to do. Preparing to use his magic, regardless of if he would need it, the short skeleton hopped out of his car and stepped up the driveway.

When he reached the door, Swap raised a reluctant gloved hand to knock, shaking ever so slightly. He wasn't ready **oh god why was he doing this**? Inhaling deeply, he stood as still as possible in the porch light.

The door creaked open, in obvious need of an oiling, and there in his disheveled glory, was Swap's attacker. His sockets had deep bags, however that was possible, and his shirt was wrinkled and dirty. His jacket seemed to sag on his body, and it loosely hung on his arms. He looked thinner, again Swap wasn't sure how. Sighing, he attempted a smile, but the tears were already beginning to form.

The face Galaxy made was obvious disgust. "You shit… what do you want here?" Hands stuffed in his pockets, the other skeleton was on the verge of tears as well.

Swap flinched, soul thudding in fear. "I- I was wondering if you've seen Fell?" he was scared, so scared that he wanted to run and hide. Memories were flooding back, of the beating, of the pain, the blip of hospital monitors surrounding him as Fell squeezed his hand.

"Why would I have seen your worthless excuse for a boyfriend around here!?" Hands shaking as Swap took a step back, the skeleton looked like he was snapping, and he was. Breathing going shallow, he was ready to run. Just sprint out of there and forget he ever came, to go home and curl into a ball.

He wanted to give in and cave. But the insult thrown at Fell stabbed him. "W- worthless?" barely a whisper.

"Worthless! He's pathetic, hiding behind his brother for love and comfort but all he gets is hate and pain and he lives for it! The guy's a sick fuck. A masochist when it comes to feelings. He's needy and clingy, and he never asks how you feel. A selfish, giant asshole! He can burn in hell for all I care!"

Swap stared at Galaxy, whose hands were held tight in his jacket. He was mad. Very mad. You never talked down the people he loved, or else you were in for it.

"Shut up."

"What?"

"Shut up! You don't know him! You don't know half the stuff he's dealing with! He's fucking insane, going mad with the thoughts of people like you, deciding to undermine him and tell him he's worthless! He's not, he's one of the most beautiful beings I have here freaking met, and I've met a lot! He's not worthless, maybe to you but not to me! As for him being needy, why wouldn't he be? He grew up in a world where LOVE dominated and he wasn't cared for. He's hurt by his own brother for goodness sake! You don't know him, and now you never will! If anyone's horrible, it's you!" Turning to walk away, Swap didn't expect to be stopped by magic. His soul felt like it was being restrained as his walking halted, breathing going faster and body going slack.

 _No no no no no no no_ _ **no no no!**_ He was pulled back, slammed into a wall behind Galaxy. Wincing, he looked up to see Galaxy shaking. He laughed, shoulders heaving as he turned around. "No wonder he chose you over me…" Tears ran down his face. "You're still naive. You believe whatever is thrown at you without question." walking closer, the skeleton made eye contact. Swap, legs shaky but unable to move, whimpered. "I should have killed you when I had the chance!"

Bones apparated behind Galaxy, grinning like mad as he held a shaking hand up. "Now you get to learn something new. What happens when you cross my lines." Eye sockets dark, the bones began the rain of anger.

The first one made contact with his chest, ramming in with as much force as possible. Galaxy was going to make this as slow and painful as he could. A scream tried to push itself out of his throat, but it couldn't, held down by choking tears. Another bone hit his arm, a small dent made in it, shockwaves of needles and fire running over the general area. More and more, bone slowly chipped off him. Upon coming to the human world, though, Swap had learned that one could take pain without losing HP, as long as you weren't in battle. And, sadly, he wasn't.

Galaxy, chuckling, sent another rain of bones. "You don't deserve to live, at this rate…" He gasped as bones battered him, leaving small cracks, not noticeable to the naked eye. He cried out.

"But I won't kill you, no… I think maybe I'll just batter you up and send you home." More, one making contact with his head. Searing pain. The entire half of his face was on fire, and Swap could feel blood trickling just barely from a crack.

His soul lost tension, whole body heaving. "Now get out."

Swap stood up, shaking, crying, and wincing. He limped out of the front door, waiting for it to be a joke, waiting for Galaxy to laugh and keep hitting. But he didn't, and Swap was let out.

Shaking, he sat in his car, staring at the wheel. He needed to go see Papyrus. Regardless of what happened to him here, maybe Fell went to his brother's? And so, yet again, Swap set off to find his lover.

The second drive was much quieter, with nothing but silence and crying. When he arrived at the house, only knowing where this Papyrus lived because Fell had mentioned it once, he got out immediately. He wasn't scared! W- well he was shaking… Okay he was scared… but he wasn't letting them get the better of him!

Knocking on the dark wooden door, he stood waiting as it was promptly thrown open.

"What do you want?" The taller, lanky skeleton peered down on him. Papyrus. Well, the UnderFell version… Swap jumped and smiled best he could.

"E- excuse me… Uhm.. is Fell here?" Swap smiled.

"Oh… it's you. Fuck off, he isn't here, and if he was I wouldn't tell you! Stay away from my brother, understand? You're a weak pansy, and you're only making him soft!"

Someone parking a car made both of the skeletons turn to look at the curb, where a beat up car sat, someone stepping out. Fell.

Swap made a small happy noise and rushed over to the other, pulling him into hug. Reciprocating, Fell let him go. "Papyrus…" he glared at his brother, fist clenched. Swap looked at the other, concerned.

"Brother…" Papyrus folded his arms and glared right back. "Why?"

Fell walked a bit away from Swap. "I love him. I don't care what you think about me, B- Paps. You don't own me…"

 _Snap_. "Don't you fucking start with me, you worthless shit! I fucking protected you from everything that wanted to kill you without question! The least you could do is show me some

appreciation for what I did!" Papyrus snapped his fingers, a few bones appearing out of nowhere. Eyes trained on his brother, the bones were set off. In Swap's direction. One two three. Bam bam bam. Jerking back, Swap covered his head and stood behind a dead tree in the front yard, shaking.

Fell's eyes dark, he stepped back. "Swap… now, c'mere…" arm outstretched, he stared his brother down.

Slipping next to the arm and touching it, Swap had a suspicion to what his lover was doing. Arm around him, Fell closed his eyes and began to teleport, the world swirling around them. Swap squeezed his eyes shut as the arm around him gripped tighter.

"Worthless shit!"

 **A/N: Woo I'm sorry this took so long! Ha ha so intense and this isn't even the fucking climax ooooh my god**

 **welp**

 **Again, PLEASE DON'T COMMENT ABOUT GALAXY'S NAME I KNOW ALREADY UGH**

 **:3**


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: Woohoo! Chapter eleven AND LOOK AT ALL THIS SUPPORT WTF THANK YOU SO MUCH YOU LITTLE SHIPPERS! Note: There is a kissiful scene in here, but there is no smut! It may look like that's where it's going but I can assure you that they just kiss for like three paragraphs!**

The ground swirling underneath him, Fell clung to Swap as they teleported. When he opened his eyes, the surroundings soothed him instantly. It was his own house, thank god. Swap clung to the wall not to far from him, one hand on his forehead while the other braced him. They were standing in Fell's front hall, with no light due to the darkness outside.

Flicking the switch Fell winced at the brightness, waiting for his eyes to adjust. When they did, he noticed them. At first, since it was so dark outside, Fell hadn't seen anything wrong with his lover aside from how shaken up he was, but in the light he noticed the small notches and cuts criss crossing his bones.

Tears pricked at the sides of his eye sockets once more. Why did Swap always get hurt because of him. He walked over to the other and took him in his arms, feeling the slightly smaller skeleton lump into him. He was shaking, arms now crossed over his body as if he were trying to slowly crawl into himself.

"W- where were you?" Swap looked up at him, his blue pupils slightly dilated and shaking.

"That's not our biggest concern. What the fuck happened to you?" He raised a hand to trace over the small ruts in the radius and ulna, pieces of bone having small injuries that all added up to one big catastrophe. Shaking, a cold sweat reforming over his bones, the edgy skeleton pulled his lover into his arms and began crying harder.

Reaching up, Swap reciprocated his hug, shaking and crying as well, and Fell could feel his soul thudding against his ribs and attempting to reach the other. He was scared out of his mind for the smaller one, his head spinning. Why? Why was this happening to him of all monsters? Why was Swap even in love with him?!

Squeezing a little harder, the small skeleton smiled and began to smile. He was here now, he could do something now. He was going to make sure this never fucking happened again!

Swap yawned from behind him, pulling him out of his thoughts. He was silent for a moment before pulling away. The light blue tears leaving streaks on his face and dripping onto the ratty carpet in Fell's hallway. "I- I'm tired… can we just go to sleep?" He tried to smile, but it fell from his face halfway through.

Fell nodded, turning and leading Swap to his room. "Go on in… I'm just going to lock the doors…" He smiled as the other climbed into his bed and surrounded himself with the red comforter. Then, Fell walked around the house, locking all the doors and the windows as well. He was calming himself down, considering going outside and having a cigarette. He was trying to break the habit but any stress reliever was wanted at the moment. He was urged to get his emergency pack, but honestly he didn't want to spend another second away from his lover.

Going back to his room, he saw Swap laying there, blue eyes half open and staring at the door. He smiled half heartedly. "Hey…" Slipping his jacket off and laying on the floor, slippers in disarray on the floor next to it, Fell slid into bed, pulling the blanket tight around him and the other. Opening his arms, he took Swap a little closer, trying to push all their warmth collectively together.

"Hey." Swap closed his eyes and nuzzled into the other, letting out a content sigh. "You're warm.."

Fell placed a skele-kiss on the top of his forehead, sighing. "It's been a day you wouldn't beleive." Eyes closed, the skeleton breathed in the relieving smell of Swap. He smelled like detergent and body wash.

Letting out a breath he may as well have been holding all day, Fell closed his eyes and let himself slip into dreamland.

Fell looked around. The sun was out, high in the sky, and the fields around him were aglow with greens and purples. Flowers dotted the landscape around him and he felt his soul hum contentedly. It was a beautiful day.

Looking behind him, he saw Swap, running in the grass. He was wearing a flower crown and leaping around with a stick. His blue eyes turned to Fell, a big grin on his face. In his other hand was a picnic basket. "C'mon, you lazybones!"

Fell chuckled and followed his counterpart, hands in his jacket pockets. The sun was warm and settling into his bones, and the smell of flowers was calming him. Swap was at the top of a hill up ahead, looking down at the fields. Fell caught up with him and sat on the grass. Swap smiled and sat next to him, pulling a blanket from the basket somehow. Eh, it was a dream. Don't question it.

Swap set the blanket down and beckoned his lover, smiling. Fell sat next to him.

It was still for a while, the two holding hands and looking at clouds, smiling and happy. It was serene. Fell closed his eyes and drifted off, happy.

But things can't be nice forever. When he woke up, Swap was gone. Worse, the flower crown was torn and on the ground. Fell sat up, shaking. A cold sweat broke out over his bones. Shit shit shit… Rain. A thunderstorm no less. This wasn't cool.

 _Wake up wake up c'mon Fell wake up…_ Standing, the skeleton looked around. Something lay at the bottom of the hill. Blood covered. Taking a few steps forwards, Fell broke into a run, the rain making the ground slick. Sliding and falling the rest of the way, he reached the body, covered in mud. Swap's body was limp, his arms covering his head. Blood trickled from his skull, a large crack in the middle. The tears started coming. And they wouldn't stop.

A bone, right through the soul. A bone was going right into his fucking chest. The body started to crumble, dust mixing with rain to make a sickening paste that coated the ground. Sobbing, Fell's head hung, red tears mixing with the ashes all around him. This was a sick joke. It had to be. Oh god this was a dream right? It had to be a dream! I had to be…

"Fuck!" Fell bolted upright. His body was covered in sweat, and it was dripping off his bones and into the bed. His pupil blazed red, his soul was thudding loudly. Next to him the bed was still occupied by the smaller skeleton, eyes closed and breathing deep and slow. He swung his legs out of the bed and slowly stood, leaving the blanket over his lover.

He shuffled into his slippers and shimmied his jacket on. Slowly he went to the kitchen and reached to the top shelf. It was still there. Gripping the small, rectangular object, he pushed it into his pocket and went out back, where his falling apart porch was. Dropping onto the steps, he pulled a tin can from the bottom of the rotting wooden step and set it next to him.

Looking up at the moon, he stared. It was full and bright, with stars all around it. The glow was amazing, especially compared to the city, where the light pollution covered most of it up. He smiled, pulling the small package from his pocket and opening it. He picked his lighter up out of the can and pulled a cigarette from the pack.

He didn't want to, but it was one of his only escapes. Lighting it, he placed the small cylinder between his teeth. Smoke curled in the sky, wrapping around the air like a lethal vine, gripping at anything living and infecting it. He breathed out, smoke curling around his fingers as he reached up as if trying to grasp the remnants of his dream, but like the smoke leaving his body he was already forgetting.

Taking the cigarette out, he flicked the ash into the can and put it back. In. Out. Curl. Flick. Repeat. Systematic, orderly, easy. Breath in the smoke, clear out the dreams. That's just how he worked. That's how he always had, back in Underfell. Chain Smoking, binge drinking, loud music… he didn't want to remember, so he made himself forget. There were plenty of ways he cleansed his body of dreams… of memories. If only for a short while.

Fell looked at the sky, with a thin, swirly grey mess above him. It was beautiful. He reached the end of his cigarette and pulled out another one. Light, breath, blow, flick, forget. He sat there, smoke curling around him until the sun began to rise. Standing, he put the can back under the house and stood, cracking his back. He shoved the pack, half empty, back into the cupboard, and walked back to his room.

He peered inside. Swap was laying with a pillow in a death grip. The sun filtering through the plastic blinds came down in slits on the room, making everything glow orange. Swap looked beautiful, eyes closed and gripping the pillow with both his arms and legs.

Moving from the door, Fell went to the kitchen and started making some coffee. He didn't need anymore sleep. The smell quickly overtook the house and make Fell relax even more than he already was. Smiling, he poured a cup of the deep black liquid. Sipping the burning tonic, he let out a deep breath and stared at the ceiling.

Something shuffling in the hallway averted his attention and he turned to his lover with a smile. Swap stood in a wrinkled t-shirt and pants, his boots and armour missing. Setting his coffee down, Fell walked over and pulled Swap into a hug, skele-kissing his forehead. "Hello, my little bean."

Hugging him back, Swap mumbled a good morning back and split. "You smell like Papy…" eyes drooping, Swap scooted to the fridge and took out his milk, pouring a glass and drinking it. He seemed to think for a moment, watching Fell sweat before sighing. "You were smoking again weren't you?"

Fell's shoulders sagged and he looked away from the other. He was ashamed. Of his old habit, no, but of disappointing the one trying to get him to quit. Even if it helped him forget, he wanted to make Swap happy instead of angry or sad.

"Babe…" Swap set his cup next to Fell's and walked over, taking his hands in the others. "Look at me." Fell obliged, seeing those wide, trusting eyes make him shake a little. Just a little.

"I'm not mad… I'm not upset with you either. I just want you to quit. This isn't good for you! Even skeletons have health…" He ran his phalanges over Fell's smiling.

Fell smiled back and leaned in to kiss Swap, their teeth meeting in a calming sort of gesture. Swap moved his hands from the other's hands and moved them to his hips, leaning in a little closer and tilting his head. The two made eye contact, and Fell noted the furious blue on Swap's face. He was sure his own looked like a stop light, even if in his head he was screaming the exact opposite

His own hands found themselves wrapping around Swap's torso, under his arms. As the two leaned in closer to the other, Fell felt his magic form a tongue, and looking at swap he could tell the other had as well.

Trying his hardest to keep some constraint, he waited for Swap to make the first move, but before they got to anything the doorbell rang as if to stop them. Breaking apart, the two skeletons broke apart before smiling a little and looking at the door.

Anyone could be behind that peeling paint, Galaxy or Papyrus… Fell started sweating bullets, his breath growing shaky. Swap seemed to be staring at him, looking concerned at afraid. "I- I'll get it.." Fell took slow, lead heavy steps to the door, opening it to, thankfully, reveal UnderSwap's Papyrus and not someone else. He was leaning on the doorframe, a cigarette between his teeth.

"Hey…" He looked pointedly down at Fell's chin. Wiping the drool off with his sleeve, the shorter skeleton grew flushed.

"I- H- hello Papyrus… W- what do you need exactly?" Fell attempted to shrink even further into his jacket, but to no avail. He was struggling to keep his cool.

"I'm here to talk to you and Sa- Swap…" Papyrus looked around Fell too see if his brother was in sight.

Swap poked his head around the corner leading into the front hall, red saliva on his mandible and a pouty expression on his face. "Fe-ell what's taaaaking soo looong?" He dragged on each vowel. Noticing Papyrus, the short male flushed blue and wiped off his face with his gloves. He smiled and walked over to stand behind his lover. "O- Oh! Hi Papy! What cha doing?"

There was an awkward silence while Papyrus finished his cigarette. Tossing the butt on the ground, the tall skeleton pushed past Fell and around his little brother. Sitting on the edgy man's couch, he peered at the both of them as they stood in the living room, Fell glaring at him for inviting himself in.

"Someone attacked Swap yesterday. Word travels fast 'round here. Fell, I thought we had an agreement."

Papyrus leaned forwards and stared at Fell, whom had begun to sweat and shift anxiously. He had promised to not let anyone hurt Swap, and look where he was now. He peeked over at his boyfriend to see him looking around questioningly.

"W- we did… b- but I can't control everyone…" He shoved his hands into his pockets and fiddled with the fuzz inside them, looking at the shabby grey carpet in front of him with interest. He didn't want to look up and make eye contact with either of them, although he knew it was inevitable.

Papyrus seemed to nod in understanding, although Fell couldn't tell with his head bowed down and staring at the carpet. Sweat fell from the back of his cranium and down his vertebrae, slipping onto the coat hood. He was shifting from side to side, almost beginning to shake a little.

Swap put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed, as if trying to reassure him or calm him down. It seemed to work as his shoulders sagged a bit.

Papyrus continued talking, "Anyways, I came here to give you a bit of advice. I'm going to… set those two straight, but I want you two to take a lil' break while I do, escape all the chaos." He stood up. "Go down to the beach, maybe rent out a hotel. I'll text you when I get this whole thing straightened out."

Swap smiled. "Ooh a vacation would be so fun! We can go to the beach and collect shells, or maybe…" the small skeletons eye socket lights grew wide and blue as he began to ramble on about fun beach activities, while Fell looked up at Papyrus. Who was this guy, with his know-it-all attitude and calm demeanor? Why wasn't HIS Paps like this? The two made eye contact, Fell trying to shrink into his coat, as the taller male smiled at him, although it looked a little strained. Fell mouthed an I'm sorry as he watched the other leave with a wave.

"Byeeee Papy!" Swap waved his brother away and Fell turned to look back at the alternate version of himself. He let out a shaky sigh and moved to the couch, sinking down and trying to relax. His bones really got _rattled_ by that encounter. He chuckled a little at the pun, he hadn't made one in a while, and stared at the wall.

"...real quick." Fell looked back up apologetically. He seemed to do the staring off into space thing quite a bit.

"W- What was that?"

"I'm gonna take a shower real quick!" Swap flounced out of the room, skip in his step, leaving Fell on the couch to have his own thoughts. For example his lover being attacked. Twice. He couldn't handle it if Swap had gotten seriously hurt again, or maybe even killed. If he lost the love of his life… well he's probably kill himself.

He'd entertained the idea before, death. He'd even gotten close to doing it, but Fell had always had Swap or someone else to look after him, like Grillby or Napstablook, who were the best monsters he knew from his universe, and Napstablook was still kind of a dick.

But now he had Swap, someone to calm him down and show him he was going to be okay. If this one died on him, he'd for sure lose it. So the thought of Galaxy or Papyrus was putting him on edge. He wasn't ready for this. Everything was moving at the speed of light. He loved Swap, yes, with all his heart, but he wasn't ready to deal with all this shit from his peers for it. He hated it all so much!

Not to mention that he still cared to much as well. He cared about how people saw him still, and he was bothered by how he made others feel as well. He didn't want to make anyone mad or sad because they could use that emotion to kill him, or at least scare him into submission.

He wasn't ready to go outside, to tell anyone he was gay, or that he had a mental illness, or that he fucking cared about something.

Fell wasn't ready for the rest of his life. He just wanted to get it over with. He hated living, hated all the pain it caused, hated all the fury he was forced to feel for his friends and family. He hated everything but Swap. Swap was his last hope, last reason to live. If Swap were to die he'd lose that final real grasp on reality. He was just… an empty shell, clinging to whatever could ground him, and currently that thing was Swap.

But look at the pain he's caused the one he loved! Look at all the hurt that was forced on the other skeleton just so he, this worthless piece of shit with no real goals or right to live, could be happy. He didn't even deserve to be happy… or that's what everyone else from his home told him. He was ready to die at any time. Maybe he should just…

Fell at this point was curled into a small, fetal ball on the couch, shaking and hiding in his jacket. He was sweating bullets, and the words from his head were swimming around up in his mind and assaulting him everytime he closed his eyes. Tears were falling onto the couch but Fell couldn't feel them, as he was so numb from the hurt, the sadness that he was forcing himself to listen too. He was pathetic. He deserved this.

Hands reached out in front of him, the sharp toothed skeleton summoned his soul, a faded, chipped piece of nothing that's color was so far gone that he wasn't even seeing the red, just a dull pink. He ran a finger over one of the cracks, a jolt of pain racking through his body. He was so desensitized to it at this point, so used to it, that this was nothing but routine to him. He could do it in his sleep… he has done it in his sleep.

Pressing harder, he went over another. He had forgotten everything, from Swap in the shower to his own name, all he could remember was the fact that he was nothing but a pathetic pile of shit. And that he wanted to die. Again. Swipe, shake. He pressed harder, eyes squinting in frustration. He was shaking as he pressed so hard on one of the cracks that it grew bigger and spread, filling his body with a painful jolt. He was so done with it. More pressure, more pain, more cracks.

Tears formed a puddle around his head now, he was so useless, so in pain that he didn't deserve to cry. The soul in his hand became light and turned a faded blue before it was jerked away. Unaware of what was happening, the words being yelled at him and the voices rushing in his mind almost went in one side and out the other. Until he realized it was Swap. He snapped out of his trance and began crying harder, hot pink tears sliding down and falling onto his lap. Swap kneeled before him and stared before taking the other into his arms and rubbing his back.

"Baby, baby, baby… You were so close…" Swap was shaking, and Fell raised his limp arms from the couch to wrap them around his lover, trying to tie himself to this feeling, this feeling of love and devotion.

He had almost killed himself. Holy fucking shit. He squeezed tighter around Swap's back, body racked with sobs, as he let himself pour onto the other's body and let go of every feeling he had just tried to suppress by death.

"Oh my god… I- I-" Hiccup after hiccup swallowed his voice and forced it down, making him close his mouth and just hold on, just try to keep himself together. Swap pushed him back and pulled the floating soul in front of him.

Fell stared numbly at the grey, cracked surface. He had been so close to death, walking the thin line between life. He had almost murdered himself… Swap's fingers glowed blue as he moved his hands around it in an attempt to heal it. A little bit of the color seemed to return, although it was definitely dimmer than it was before the attempt. Fell felt his body relaxing and winding down as he watched his boyfriend work.

Swap pushed the soul back into his chest and looked up, eyes full of tears and pain. "Don't you ever do that again. Ever."

 **A/N: WELL THIS WAS A CHAPTER THAT ABOUT 60% OF IT WAS WRITTEN AT 10 PM HA HA HA**

 **I WAS IN A MOOD**

 **SOME STUFF IRL HAPPENED**

 **PLEASE JUST TAKE THIS**

 **THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE BETTER AND CUTER I PROMISE**

 **ALSO THERE IS A POLL ON MY PAGE: SHOULD I ADD MORE SMUT? PLEASE SUBMIT AN ANSWER! 3**


End file.
